


Beasts in the Space

by Du_Rock



Series: Beasts in the Space [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Что делать, если безумно любишь Шекспира, Тварей и космическую фантастику? Конечно, запустить Тварей в космос! Остальное само приложится : )P.S. Если вы хотите узнать, с чем именно кроссовер, можно заглянуть в примечания в конце. Хотя на мой взгляд, интереснее этого не делать.





	1. Chapter 1

**I. Пролог. Встреча**

Нет в жизни космодесанта события более радостного, чем возвращение целого и невредимого дракона на базу. Орут, танцуют, обнимаются все: персонал станции, что может, наконец, переброситься парой слов не только с осточертевшим до печенок соседом; десантура, что безумно рада остаться в живых и предвкушает, как оттарахает все, что движется, отлупит, выпьет и сожрет все, что не шевелится; экипаж, что сошел на станцию уже пару дней как и вынужден возиться с андроидами в ожидании теплых и живых тел. Только свежее пополнение до первого боевого вылета не может влиться в общее веселье.

Это прибытие не было исключением. Новый взвод жался к стене зала встреч и внимал объяснениям невысокого добродушного станционника.

– Вот второй взвод, – Якоб кивнул новому взводному Треверсу, – а вон и они!

На террасу над пандусом, по которому волна за волной шагали в зал десантники, вышли, наконец, офицеры.

– Высокий рыжий с бородой – капитан Дамблдор, рядом с ним рыжий – Тесей Скамандер, первый взвод, тот, что пониже, с сединой – Грейвз, второй отряд, Пиквери – третий, коротышка рядом с ней, Абернетти – пятый, а четвертый... Ну, сам знаешь.

Треверс кивнул. Четвертый взвод Бэрбоунов полностью погиб во время подавления восстания на Таурис-5, им-то на смену его ребята и прибыли.

– Кто там позади, светлый?

– А-а, – бывший десантник тянулся вверх, привставая на носки, на глазах теряя интерес к беседе, высматривал в толпе кого-то. – Это Геллерт. Шестой, но они держатся отдельно. Поговаривают, что у него был свой корабль, но там что-то, знаешь... – он покрутил пальцами, – не срослось, и они перешли на «Тандер». С капитаном нашим учился когда-то. – Якоб улыбнулся, выхватив кого-то взглядом в толпе. Следом за десантниками на пандус выплыла блондинка в темно-голубом летном костюме и помахала рукой. Под потолок грянуло «ура» – связистов, несмотря на то, что они копались в голове и знали все про всех, в десанте любили. Кто, кроме связиста, поставит на место мозги после того, как смерть выкосила одного за другим всех друзей и близких? Кто сможет достучаться до друга, застрявшего в кольце огня, и вывести к безопасному месту? Кто подскажет, как вести себя с напарником, который сбрендил, почему командир ставит тебя позади всех вторую высадку подряд... Или и вовсе совершит чудо – дотянется через межзвездное пространство до ставки командования и подаст сигнал бедствия, когда пилот выгорел, корабль умолк, и вы дрейфуете к черной дыре?

Чем ближе подходила блондинка, тем шире улыбалась. Она шагнула навстречу, и Треверс чуть было не поверил в свою удачу, но тут Якоб раскинул руки, а девушка подпрыгнула и бросилась станционнику в объятия.

– Куини!!

Окружающие вели себя словно так и надо. Пилот и штурман, подпиравшие стенку зала неподалеку, продолжали, как ни в чем не бывало, перекидываться шутками. Десантники не обращали внимания на нарушение неписаных правил. Так что и новеньким вмешиваться не следовало. Треверс вытянулся – на пандус вышли офицеры. Толпа в очередной раз вскипела приветствием. Пришло время предстать перед командиром. Треверс, жестом призывая взвод следовать за ним, шагнул вперед. И вновь привычный для него порядок был нарушен: движение за плечом, и мимо пронеслась синяя с рыжим молния. С воплем «Тесей!!!» в объятия первого взводного Скамандера влетел гибкий худой пилот, и, обняв взводного ногами и руками, приник голова к голове так, что рыжие волосы спутались, и стало невозможно разобрать, где кудри одного, а где другого.

А когда они, наконец, отлипли друг от друга, кто-то достал губную гармонику, и в зале прибытия зазвучала старая, немного заунывная, но хорошо знакомая всем на корабле мелодия. Братья встали рядом, коснулись руками плеч друг друга, неторопливо переступили, высоко поднимая колени, и вот уже на плечи легли другие руки – Пиквери, Грейвза, Дабмлдора, Голдштейн, Абернетти и остальных. Сиртаки набирал ход. В убыстряющемся темпе в круг танца затянуло всех старых членов команды.

Давным-давно, когда десантников с Итаки, как и Скамандеров, на борту было куда больше, сиртаки стал традицией. Теперь танцевали на удачу, и экипаж возвращался, снова и снова, с победой. Десант пристально следил за счастливыми приметами, весь «Тандер» был пронизан традициями – густыми, как оливковое масло с Итаки, резкими, словно вкус кислых леденцов, что носил с собой командир, и яркими, как золотистые искорки в глазах Скамандеров.

**II. Кель-паа**

На станции есть все, чтобы как следует отдохнуть между рейдами. Конечно, это не планета, так что безопасного солнца, моря или хотя бы свежего ветра десанту не видать, как своей задницы в скафандре. Но на базе есть каюты, где живут вдвоем, а не взводами, общая и офицерская кают-компании, обзорный зал для тех, кому до сих пор не тошно смотреть на звезды; склады и множество технических помещений, где, при некоторой удаче и хитрости, вполне можно остаться в одиночестве. На корабле людям этого остро не хватает.

Есть здесь и игровая, непременный атрибут любой базы Компании, ее сердце и, как острят некоторые, половые органы; а еще тренинг-зал, где можно отвести душу и размяться в условиях усредненной силы тяжести.

Рожденные на разных планетах десантники привыкли к усредненному джи с четвертью. При такой силе тяжести еще в учебке более или менее комфортно начинают чувствовать себя и рожденные при 0,75 на Терре-21, и уроженцы Итаки, которая веками поставляет отменных бойцов для всех подразделений Компании – эти появляются на свет при полутора джи; и федераты из объединенной МАКУСА, где в свое время для колонизации предпочли планеты с суровым для людей стандартом 1,75 джи, и жители Приграничья с самых разных планет. Размяться и как следует почувствовать тело после высадки в скафандрах с сервоприводами и долгого обратного перелета, когда и десант, и экипаж упакованы в капсулы – дело долгожданное и почти обязательное.

По пути на базу стандарт времяпровождения десанта – в капсулах. В них и лечат, и анализируют схему операции, и тренируют, и, если нужно, разбирают по психологическим косточкам поведение во время боевых вылетов. Тренировки в виртуальной реальности, пока тело находится в капсуле, дают такие же результаты, как и полноценные физические упражнения. Нейронной сети и мышцам, как доказали еще древние мозгоправы, все равно, тягает десантник реальное железо или воображаемое. Но никакие виртуальные тренировки не сравнятся с удовольствием бороться без сервоприводов, тело к телу, замирать в сложной асане, удерживать равновесие лишь силой мускулов, выжимать тяжести или взлетать к потолку в прыжке, чтобы отточенным движением перехватить перекладину и отправиться в полет без дракона.

Сразу после возвращения на базу тренинг-зал полон. Все спешат размяться, сбросить пар, и, чем Хель не шутит, показать себя во всей красе. Впрочем, далеко не все приходят покрасоваться. Командир и взводный шестого отряда, что замерли в сложных асанах в дальнем углу зала, не то медитируют, не то ведут спор на куда более тонких уровнях, недоступных взгляду. За те полчаса, что Ньют с Криденсом провели на снарядах под потолком, Дамблдор едва ли поменял один из двух пальцев, которыми упирается в пол, а у Гриндельвальда, похоже, и точка зрения не сместилась. Сверху было отлично видно и ринг, и зону весов, и пустующую площадку, где раньше разминались девочки Бэрбоунов.

Внимание экипажа, неспешно кочевавшего с одной перекладины на другую по воздушному пути под сводом зала, было приковано к центральному кругу, где собрались десантники из первого, второго и пятого взводов. Ньют задержался неподалеку, крутя «солнышко». Криденс завис на соседней перекладине и, перевернувшись вниз головой, спросил:

– Что там?

– Кель-паа, – с удовольствием растягивая слоги пояснил Скамандер. – Особый вид порно, который давно пора запретить. Ну, или ввести уже в игровую. – Он засмеялся, заметив, как приоткрыл рот штурман. – Сейчас они еще и масло возьмут, чтобы лучше скользило!

Ньют тоже повис, зацепившись ногами за перекладину, и начал раскачиваться, сильнее с каждым взмахом. Штурманы и пилоты всем спортивным занятиям предпочитали воздушную гимнастику или йогу. После того, как покувыркался в слиянии с драконом, полуразумным кораблем, в пространстве, остро хочется отделиться, снова почувствовать себя и свое тело. И желательно, в условиях гравитации. Станционные 1,25 джи гораздо лучше невесомости. А вот борцам, похоже, приходилось несладко – они вынуждены были хвататься друг за друга, руки скользили по намазанным маслом плечам и спинам, приходилось припадать к полу все ниже, и даже, вот позор! – Криденс оглянулся на пилота, и увидел, что тот с восторгом наблюдает, как взводный пятого, Абернетти, засунул руку сопернику прямо в черные, промасленные штаны.

– Давай, Давид! – сложив руки рупором, крикнул Скамандер, и головы зрителей, что обступили площадку со всех сторон, поднялись вверх. Кто-то рыжий махнул рукой, Ньют помахал в ответ. Криденс, не приглядываясь, скопировал движение. Он, несмотря на разгорающийся на щеках румянец, не мог оторвать взгляд от того, как плавно шарил в штанах долговязого соперника Абернетти, как внезапно одним рывком приподнял того над полом, перевернул в броске на спину и приземлился сверху. Победные крики и аплодисменты отразились эхом. Штурман понял, что больше никто не смутился, когда на глазах у всех мужчина запустил руку другому в штаны… И выиграл, судя по всему, схватку. Больше того, зрители были довольны откровенно эротичным зрелищем. На площадку вышли новые бойцы, а другие члены отряда мигрировали в раздевалку и душевую, чтобы занять очередь для новых поединков.

Ньют тем временем устроился, вытянув ноги углом, касаясь перекладины лишь ягодицами, и опустился вместе с системой ниже. Криденс повторил за пилотом и понял, что Ньют любовался отнюдь не лицами. С этой высоты открывался прекрасный вид на тела, спины и, чего уж там, задницы борцов. Следующая пара ухватила друг друга за плечи и загривки, но Скамандера это не особо заинтересовало . Он комментировал ход состязания, поясняя тонкие моменты:

– Борьбу притащили на корабль федераты МАКУСА. У них она что-то вроде культурного наследия одной малой народности. Знаешь же, как там ратуют за сохранение истории... Говорят, кель-паа родом чуть ли не со старушки Земли.

Криденс кивнул и устроился поудобнее. Он не так долго был штурманом дракона, чтобы ценить любой момент отдыха, когда можно балансировать в поле тяжести и ловить от этого кайф. Поза пилота уже не вызывала у него ужас, но все еще казалась неудобной. Еще четыре-восемь вылетов, и это чувство исчезнет, но до тех пор Бэрбоун предпочитал на высоте иметь хотя бы две точки опоры.

– Во втором, пятом, да и у Тесея полно ребят из МАКУСА. Сначала было смешно смотреть на эту возню, но потом и наши втянулись. Хотя штаны им долго мешали, – Ньют засмеялся, скрещивая ноги и опираясь локтями о колени.

Криденс старался не думать о том, как именно принято бороться на Итаке, если масло Скамандера не удивляло, а штаны, единственная приличная деталь в этом содомском зрелище, казалась ему "лишней". Не думать, и не представлять Тесея, высоченного, идеально сложенного, в одних штанах, пропитанных маслом. А уж без штанов – тем более. Получалось плохо. Штурман грезил наяву, представляя литые руки и плечи, усыпанные светлыми веснушками, покрытые тонким слоем золотистого масла, и то, как могли бы касаться этой кожи его пальцы, скользя всё ниже...

– О, о! Смотри-ка! – громкий шепот Ньюта вырвал Криденса из приятных грез. Очередной поединок подошел к концу, а из раздевалки к площадке вышли еще двое борцов. Зрители расступились перед ними, пропуская в первые ряды. На площадке новая пара остановилась и, повернувшись к экипажу, синхронно помахала руками.

– Давай же! – зашипел Ньют. Он завис в балансе на животе, закинув ноги к голове, и единственное, чем сейчас мог отмахнуться в ответ, это ступней, что и сделал, конечно. – Это Тесс, ну, хоть кивни ему!

Криденс, заливаясь румянцем, и надеясь, что снизу этого не видно, кивнул, поймал ответную широкую улыбку Скамандера-старшего, и зарделся сильнее. Бойцы поднялись на платформу. Штурман, наконец, узнал противника Тесея.

– Второй – Персиваль? – уточнил он.

– Грейвз, – голос пилота звучал холодно, но то, что Ньют, наконец, сел на перекладину и взялся за нее руками, сказало Криденсу, что поединок будет как минимум интересным.

И точно. Ньют опустился еще ниже, штурман последовал за ним и не пожалел. Вид на схватку открылся замечательный. Теперь Криденс был готов согласится с оценкой пилота – кель-паа действительно порно, и порно жесткое. Смотреть, как пальцы в попытке схватить скользят по плечам, набухшим мышцами, задевая коротко выбритые затылки, все равно что дрочить на фильм из эротической подборки специального канала. Вернее, смотреть и не дрочить, потому что когда рука Персиваля нырнула за пояс промасленных штанов соперника, Криденс и Ньют со стоном вздохнули, и, переглянувшись, расхохотались.

– Я же говорил, порно, – Ньют переложил ногу на ногу, скрывая изрядный стояк от возможных зрителей, и впился взглядом в Тесея, который, несомненно нашарив в штанах Грейвза что-то интересное, пытался завалить противника на бок. Умасленные тела блестели, сплетаясь, взбухали буграми мышц, запутывались в хитрые фигуры. Никто не хотел уступать, а силы, похоже, были равны. Только опыт мог решить исход поединка.

Зрителей прибавилось. Потихоньку подтягивался к площадке борцов новый народ, и только шестой взводный с командиром оставались безучастными к схватке.  
Борьба шла с попеременным успехом. Криденс, увлеченный зрелищем, краем глаза заметил, что один из зрителей все-таки покинул зал. Ньют, не дожидаясь окончания поединка, ушел, воспользовавшись тем, что внимание приковано к площадке.

Еще каких-нибудь четверть часа зажимов и силовых приемов, и победа досталась Тесею. Он поднял к потолку руки в победном жесте и с удовольствием поймал восторженный взгляд штурмана.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иллюстрации к кель-паа:  
> http://relaxic.net/wp-content/uploads/2010/06/kirkpinar-oil-wrestling5.jpg  
> https://i.gr-assets.com/images/S/compressed.photo.goodreads.com/hostedimages/1403558321i/10109160.jpg  
> http://travelcalendar.ru/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Maslyanaya-borba-Kyrpkynar.jpg  
> http://images-hdwallpapers.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/Kirpinar-Oil-Wrestling-Tournament-Photos.jpg  
> http://www.hotelroomsearch.net/im/city/kirkpinar-turkey-2.jpg  
> http://theotherpress.ca/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Sports_Oil-wrestling-1024x682.jpg  
> https://www.elitetraveler.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/07/Kirkpinar-Edirne.jpg  
> http://www.goturkeytourism.com/assets/img/xkirkpinar-oil-wrestling-festival.jpg.pagespeed.ic.H2BFVh-tzo.jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**III Кто?**

Криденс уткнулся в экран с учебным фильмом, но сконцентрироваться на содержании не мог. Пожалуй, самым правильным сейчас было бы выйти, а еще лучше - с самого начала выждать с полчаса, прежде чем заходить в каюту. О чем он только думал, когда сразу после поединка рванул к себе - рассказать Скамандеру, что брат победил? Надо было сообразить, что пилот ушел раньше всех не для того, чтобы наедине поразмыслить о вечности.

Нравы на корабле царили свободные. Излишне свободные, по мнению Криденса. Рассказывали, что десант порой собирается, чтобы вместе дрочить на какой-нибудь новый порнофильм или остросюжетный эротический триллер. Но штурман, выросший в почти пуританском обществе, такие вещи считал неприемлемыми. Впрочем, ретироваться, когда он понял, чем занят пилот, означало нарваться на новую порцию объяснений, что прилично на станции и драконе, а что нет. Категорически не совпадающих с точкой зрения Бэрбоуна объяснений. Особенно если учесть, сколько предложений присоединиться ему уже пришлось вежливо отклонить.

Так что Криденс промолчал, взял планшет и приложил все усилия, чтобы сконцентрировать внимание на фильме об экстренной эвакуации с дракона и выживании на планетах разного типа. Получалось ни к черту. На необитаемой планете вместе с ним все время оказывался Тесей, и в планы по выживанию закрадывалась то ловля съедобных рептилий в реке, для чего приходилось раздеваться догола, то единственная возможность согреться во льдах - обнять друг друга…  Задыхающийся вздох, стон и проклятия сказали Криденсу, что Ньют, наконец, свободен для беседы.

Пилот скинул простыню, прикрывался которой исключительно в качестве жеста доброй воли, и направился в душ.

Криденс, выждав момент, заглянул следом. Пока Скамандер выворачивал ручки, подбирая по настроению температуру и интенсивность напора, Криденс разглядывал спину пилота, почти сплошь покрытую татуировками. Битва драконов, солнце в зубастой пасти, странный раздетый человек на доске, балансирующий на холме звездной пены, что выносила его на зрителя, схематичное изображение галактики... Такое имелось и у самого штурмана, а после второго рейда Криденс вышел из капсулы с синей ветвью цветов справа на груди. Десантный корабль «Тандербёрд - 2985», или, как дракона называл Ньют, Фрэнк, метил экипаж татуировками после каждого рейса. Ньют как и другие пилоты, гордился этим; Куинни, похоже, смогла  договориться с кораблем, и дракон ограничился  изящным цветочным браслетом, в который каждый раз вплетал по маленькому бутону; а сам Криденс не мог решить, как относиться к тому, что через десяток рейсов его грудь и спина станут многоцветными, а Фрэнк переключится на задницу. На ягодицах Скамандера тоже красовались татуировки. Правда, настолько неприличные, что рассматривать их, особенно когда пилот начинал двигаться, Криденс не решался.

Впрочем, он слишком на многое раньше не решался, но сейчас, похоже, наступил переломный момент.

– Ньют, что делать, если нравится кто-то из офицерского состава? – взял он быка за рога.

– Прекрасный вопрос! – Ньют развернулся к штурману, и тот немедленно отвел взгляд. Спереди Скамандер был украшен татуировками не так густо. – Кто именно?

Криденс молча смотрел, как оседает на стенке душевой кабины пар, превращаясь в капли воды.

– Ну, хорошо, – Ньют знал, что штурман мог часы проводить в медитации, не отзываясь, пока не получал ответ на заданный вопрос. Это был единственный действенный способ противостоять семье, в которой его воспитывали. Способ, который не вызывал в ответ прямую агрессию, а сменить привычку у Бэрбоуна повода до сих пор не было. – Давай проверим пару гипотез. Скажем, это – Персиваль Грейвз? Красив, хотя и не так высок, как мой брат, но все равно чертовски привлекателен. Темные густые волосы, карие глаза, сильные руки, тело как у полубога там, под формой, если, конечно, кому-нибудь удастся ее стащить... Но упрям, как струвор, прямолинеен, как андус, туп, как яхи и считает себя совершенством. Что сводит все возможные плюсы общения к нулю. Он? Нет? – Ньют глянул на спокойное лицо Криденса и улыбнулся. – Хорошо, двигаемся дальше. Может, это Серафина? Роскошная женщина, изящная, как хараа, с такими… – Ньют вывел ладонями плавные черты, – обводами, что и дракон может обзавидоваться, и очень умна. Нет? Ну и хорошо, она, конечно, пойдет на все ради перспективы стать капитаном, но ее сердце уже занято. О! Я понял! – он хлопнул ладонями по бедрам так, что брызги полетели во все стороны. – Это Геллерт! Точно! Он еще смотрит на тебя как лупар на новый шлюз. Постоянно. Но, парень, ты в опасности – если ответишь ему взаимностью, берегись капитана! Там все непросто, я думаю...

Криденс молча замотал головой от такой перспективы.

– Нет? И слава Гасу. Кто у нас еще остался... А! Абернетти! Вылитый шиилун, гибкий, грациозный, но сильный, и с бешеным темпераментом. А с разницей в росте ничего страшного, есть столько отличных поз... – Ньют засмеялся, глядя, как штурман покрывается темным румянцем и мотает головой. – ладно, ладно, дразнюсь... Не обижайся. Я же вижу, как ты смотришь на Тесея. Да и он на тебя смотрит. – и Скамандер, неслыханное дело, включил сушку всего после пятиминутного душа. – Думаю, что твоему счастью легко посодействовать. Идем, пора одеваться на праздничный ужин.

**IV. Разумные и нет**

– Заглянем к Фрэнку, – скорее уведомил, чем спросил Ньют, и Криденс торопливо кивнул. Чем больше дней штурман жил в слиянии с драконом, тем сложнее было обходиться без него. Два дня на станции, пока десант окончательно приводили в порядок и латали после операции, кажутся неделями. Тонкая нить связи с кораблем всегда с экипажем. Но желание подойти ближе, коснуться тяжелой брони, растет с каждым часом, и знать, что не ты один мучаешься от этого, просто прекрасно.

Десант заходит в корабль через стандартный портал. Техники - через грузовой шлюз. Экипаж - нет. У экипажа свой шлюз, своя рубка, особые условия. Они даже учатся на отдельной планете. Правда, тренировки высадок и взаимодействий с десантом все равно отрабатывают сообща. Экипаж «Тандер» умеет управлять не только драконами, но и судами попроще: посадочными шлюпками, разведкатерами и прочей на три четверти автоматической шушерой вроде спасательных капсул. Но с капсулами Скамандер не разговаривал, во всяком случае, пока Криденс этого не видел.

Носы разведывательных катеров торчали из люков, один почти целиком, а второй - только наполовину. Станционный механик гонял стандартные программы проверки.

– Что с Дэл? – пилот подошел тихо и быстро, так что станционник вздрогнул и не сразу сообразил, в чем суть вопроса.

– А?

– Что тут, Элиотт? – переспросил Ньют, сверяясь с бейджиком на комбинезоне. Лица людей он помнил куда хуже, чем шрамы на броне Фрэнка.

– Штатная проверка, сэр.

– Прогоняли после прибытия, – Ньют шагнул ближе, и, наклонив голову, стал считывать показания на планшетке механика. – Кто распорядился?

– Капитан.

– А, – Скамандер, махнув рукой, пошел к посадочной  лапе, под которой скрывался шлюз для экипажа.

– Привет, удачи, – пробормотал Криденс, обходя станционника, все еще замершего из-за внезапного натиска. Тоже, небось, из новеньких. Иначе знал бы, что экипаж способен нагрянуть к дракону в любое время дня и ночи. ~~~~

Ньюта штурман застал у запертого шлюза. Пилот прислонился лбом к дракону и уперся ладонями в броню. Криденс боком привалился к кораблю, и, чувствуя, как теплеет под локтем сверхтвердый и одновременно упруго-гибкий сплав, стал терпеливо ждать. Ждать он умел хорошо, молчаливое умение ждать было одной из самых сильных его сторон, единственно достойное умение, как говаривала матушка, вышагивая у алтаря в те дни, когда они еще бывали в храме на родной планете… Ждать и терпеть.

– Пойдем? – улыбнулся Скамандер, вырывая штурмана из воспоминаний.

Криденс кивнул. Он ожидал, что Ньют поднимется в рубку. Но нет, тот пошел дальше, к залу встреч.

– Мы не поднимемся?

– Да ладно, обнялись и хватит. Скоро уже все соберутся, – Ньют махнул рукой и двинулся дальше, трогая пальцами обшивку. Криденс еще раз взглянул на пилота. Похоже, Ньют не собирался заходить на «Тандер». Он просто шел вдоль дракона и едва касался теплой твердой брони. На мелких выбоинах пальцы подпрыгивали, и казалось, будто Фрэнк вздрагивает. Штурман еще раз прижал ладонь к кораблю. Потом приник щекой. Механика шуршала внутри, видимо, шло самозаживление обшивки. Еле слышный ровный гул, похожий на басовитое мурлыкание, ритмично возникал и затихал. Страстное желание зайти в рубку и очутиться в капсуле управления понемногу растворялось. И правда, достаточно было навестить Фрэнка, постоять рядом.

У самого зала со стороны грузового шлюза из-под лапы дракона выскользнула фигура в темной десантной форме. Криденс, догнав пилота, угадал второго взводного.

– Привет, – коротко кивнул Грейвз, поправляя оттопыренную полу куртки. – С кораблем приходили поболтать, ребята?

– С Фрэнком, – сухо поправил его Ньют, и штурман в который раз подивился желанию пилота навязать десантнику свое понимание дракона. Неужели и он, Криденс, спустя пять-десять вылетов будет спорить о Фрэнке с каждым встречным? ~~~~

– Это же старушка «Тандер», мальчики, неужели за столько дней не наговорились? – Персиваль сделал жест, словно хотел на ходу обнять обоих и вкатиться в зал победителем – сразу с двумя членами экипажа, но оба приотстали, расходясь, и Грейвз остался ни с чем.

– Что, Персиваль, мальчика от девочки отличить не можешь? – подколол Ньют, подхватывая Криденса под локоть.

– Так вам, экипажу, такие штуки виднее! Я с этой стороны к драконам не подхожу, все больше через шлюз. ~~~~

На перепалку начали оглядываться заходящие в зал десантники.

– И то верно, неразумные формы жизни Фрэнка не интересуют. ~~~~

– Вот и ладненько, такая махина не про мою задницу. Да и вам, ребята, не поздоровится.

– Что, взводный Само Совершенство пасует перед драконом? Не верю ушам своим.

– О, нет, такие развлечения не для меня. Подхватишь еще чего вене.. дракологического, потом начнешь со шлюпками, скафандрами болтать...

– Мечтать не вредно, но человеческая речь в твоем случае - уже прогресс, мои поздравления!

Десантники в зале у входа заржали, Ньют салютнул в шутливом приветствии, и направился к привычному месту, где их поджидала Куини, беседуя с Якобом.


	3. Chapter 3

**V. Памятный ужин**

Еще одна важная традиция - памятный ужин, который объединяет все население базы. Время, когда за одним столом собираются живые - и чествуют погибших братьев, сестер, мужей, жен, друзей и недругов - без оглядки. Раз уж вы посвятили жизнь одному делу - выпейте молча, помяните добрым словом, как через вылазку или две помянут вас те, с кем толкаетесь в коридорах, кто оттирает вас плечом в дверях игровой или сует локтем в бок, пока вы расплачиваетесь с кредитом у казначея.

\- Какой штурман у нас, гляжу и теряю волю, - не понижая голоса, вещал Персивалю Тесей. - Какие скулы, какие глаза, какой рот...

\- Гас с тобой, о чем ты? - Персиваль невозмутимо подлил в бокалы из бутылки почти такой, как та, что поставили на стол андроиды-официанты.

\- Да посмотри... Как он опустил ресницы, как глянул в сторону, я сейчас от одного взгляда кончил!

\- Окстись, Скамандер! - Грейвз всунул стакан в руку друга, - твой брат, не вселись в него бес, был бы в сто раз красивее!

\- Только не начинай опять, - Тесей выпил залпом, закинул в рот что-то с тарелки и снова впился взглядом в нового штурмана, темноволосого, темноглазого и невероятно на его вкус красивого.

\- Тесс с тебя глаз не сводит, - отметил, не отрываясь от ужина, пилот, активно подпихивая штурмана коленом под столом. - Ну же, ты наконец посмотришь на него или нет?  


\- Разве так можно? - прохрипел Криденс, откашлялся и отпил из заботливо протянутого Квини стакана с водой.

\- Можно, дорогой, и нужно, - блондинка постучала штурмана по спине, улыбнулась и продолжила давно начатые уговоры. - Браки между командой и экипажем - самое лучшее, что только можно пожелать кораблю...

\- Но почему тогда я, а не... - Криденс перевел взгляд на Ньюта, поднимающего бокал с соком в приветственном тосте в сторону брата, - он?

\- Скамандеры братья, - мягко заметила Куини. - Родственная связь в команде лучше, чем ничего, но это совсем не то... - Она посмотрела на сестру, увлеченную беседой с Серафиной, и, поймав ее взгляд, подняла бокал. Еще секунда, и вслед за Тиной подняла тост Пиквери.

\- Нет, почему Ньют не... - Криденс посмотрел на Дамблдора, занятого беседой с Геллертом, и, после паузы, словно диктор в учебном фильме, заученно продолжил: - Ведь связь между пилотом и командиром - лучший вариант...

Куини покачала головой.

\- Разве ты не знаешь? Дамблдор долго здесь не задержится. Приказ о его повышении уже загружен в планшет адмирала, вопрос только в том, когда он будет подписан. А также, - она посмотрела в сторону офицеров, сидевших на небольшом отдалении за тем же столом, и подняла бокал, - кто станет нашим новым капитаном.

Персиваль, Тесей, Серафина выпили синхронно с ней, словно репетировали эту сцену весь обратный путь.

Печальным аккордом прозвучала музыка, и все встали, дожевывая, запивая глотком вина. Андроиды сновали, наполняя бокалы, а из динамиков доносились слова памяти. В молчании, упавшем на зал, началось перечисление тех, кто так и не вернулся на базу: Мэри Лу Бэрбоун... Бернард Шоу, Генри Шоу, Лэнгдон Шоу, Честити Бэрбоун, Модести Бэрбоун... 

Имена еще звучали, и похоронный колокол еще не замолк, никто не начал садиться, а за спиной побледневшего штурмана возник высокий светловолосый офицер и, участливо хлопнув ладонью между лопаток, спросил:

\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Криденс? Не правда ли, без нападок Мэри Лу вам будет лучше?

Замерший рядом навытяжку пилот покосился на Гриндельвальда удивленно. С одной стороны, повода вмешаться не было - глава шестого отряда последним общался с Бэрбоунами, и, возможно, хотел передать Криденсу последние слова близких людей. С другой стороны, на утешительную речь вопросы были не похожи, а подрывать уверенность в себе штурмана, толком не оправившегося от горя - практически саботаж. Представить же, что взводный, когда-то бывший командиром дракона, намеренно выводит молодого члена экипажа из себя - немыслимо. Так что Ньют молчал, пытаясь просчитать остальные варианты, кроме очевидного и невероятного.

\- Так вы счастливы или притворяетесь, что горюете, Криденс?

Вопрос поверг штурмана в ступор. Тесей, который сидел через стол, нахмурился, не понимая, что происходит. Персиваль отставил бокал, а Ньют, шагнув ближе к Бэрбоуну, начал пристукивать ладонью о бедро...

\- Что вы намерены делать сейчас, когда никто не винит вас, но это ошибочное мнение! - продолжал долбить Гриндельвальд. Криденс набрал воздух, чтобы что-то ответить, Ньют еще раз переступил с ноги на ногу и взорвался:

\- Вы хотите вывести моего штурмана из равновесия?

\- Что?

Глаза Криденса наполнились слезами.

\- Не трогайте. Моего. Штурмана, - процедил Ньют по слогам, посмотрев, наконец, Гриндельвальду в лицо.

\- Что вы себе позволяете?

Ньют выглядел так, словно был готов броситься на десантника. Но тут на его плечо легла рука капитана, и раздался спокойный, дружелюбный голос:

\- Что происходит?

\- Ничего, - отступил Геллерт.

\- Ничего, сэр, - сошел с ноги Криденса Ньют, и тот, наконец, выдохнул. - Нам нужно в медсанчасть, - с дежурной улыбкой выдал Скамандер Дамблдору, и увел хромающего штурмана из зала.

**VI. Уравнение с известными неизвестными**

Через пять минут в медблоке аппарат трудился, убирая со ступни штурмана огромный синяк, который оставил тяжелый ботинок Ньюта. Удачная попытка не дать Криденсу поссориться с офицером. Когда командир зашел проведать экипаж, и пилот, и штурман вполголоса переговаривались, бросая взгляды на вход, а на лице у Бэрбоуна появились краски, и взгляд снова стал вполне живым и осмысленным.

– Вы в порядке? – спросил Дамблдор участливо и неофициально.

– Д-да, спасибо, – штурман уткнулся взглядом в свои коленки.

– Маленькое приключение, – весело отрапортовал Ньют.

– Не такое уж маленькое, если считать с момента высадки...

Криденс снова побледнел, отвел взгляд к стене; не найдя в ней ничего интересного, вернулся к коленям. Ньюту было почти больно следить за этими метаниями.

– Спросите меня сэр, – улыбнулся он, поднявшись. - Прикажите мне говорить, капитан, – он увернулся от неуверенного тычка кулаком, которым пытался наградить его Криденс.

– Рассказывай, - Дамблдор залез в карман, и, достав пачку желтых леденцов, протянул их штурману.

Скамандер сделал шаг к капитану и подмигнул:

– Если бы я был на вашем месте, капитан, я бы спросил, что чувствует наш штурман, когда видит лейтенанта первого отряда, Тесея Скамандера.

– И что же?

– Смотрите, покраснел! И так каждый раз, когда Тесей проходит мимо, или его голос слышен в коридоре, или просто когда при Криденсе упоминают брата. – Ньют шагнул обратно – А на днях он полчаса не сводил с Тесея глаз – это рекорд! Я бы сказал, все пропало! Или наоборот, как взглянуть на проблему. Ну как, хорош рассказ?

– Это правда? – заинтересованно и тепло спросил Альбус, глядя только на Криденса.

Тот молча кивнул, краснея окончательно.

– Ну что ж, я думаю, этот брак легко будет устроить, – Дамблдор повернулся к Скамандеру:

– Что же запросит в награду пилот?

– О, я совершенно бескорыстен, - развел руками Ньют. – Крепкие связи в команде – удача с драконом!

– Вот как. А что, ваша дуэль в остротах с Грейвзом все продолжается?

Ньют пожал плечами.

– Дуэль, сэр? Так, охота на космическую пыль.

– И кого на этот раз стряхнули с колен?

– Разве вы не следили за представлением, сэр? - улыбка пилота на миг угасла, но тут же вернулась.

– Вы положили его на обе лопатки. На обе лопатки, Ньют, – признание из уст капитана прозвучало почти как обвинение, но Скамандер мастерски пропустил интонацию мимо ушей.

– Главное, чтобы не он меня, а то не видать мне Фрэнка, как своих ушей

– Почему же?

– Он против секса с неразумными формами жизни, сэр. Даже не знаю, с чего бы... – взгляд Ньюта задержался на входе в санчасть, куда протискивались одновременно Тесей и Персиваль, а следом за ними вломились Серафина и Тина, Куини и Якоб. Эту компанию на базе было сложно застать по раздельности. Ньют ободряюще хлопнул по плечу Криденса, кивнул капитану, расправил плечи и прошел мимо десантников, под радостное «Приве-ет». Звонко влепил ладонью по ладони Тесея, прошептал: «Не упусти момент, братишка!» - и с каменным лицом прошел мимо Грейвза.

– Ты все еще в черном списке, Персиваль, – засмеялась Серафина и улыбнулась Тине, которую обнимала.

– Да Гаспод с вами, в этом списке весь корабль, – отмахнулся Персиваль. – Я в отличной компании.

– Тем печальнее для Ньюта, – отметил Тесей. Он жадно посмотрел на штурмана. – А я бы отдал что угодно, лишь бы сделать Криденса своим.

Штурман с надеждой поднял взгляд на Тесея.

– Ну все, ты окольцован, – засмеялся Грейвз. – Сказал при капитане – считай, ваш контракт подписан!

Дамблдор взял Тесея и Криденса за руки и заставил шагнуть ближе.

– Так вы по доброй воле хотите быть друг с другом?

– Да, – кивнули те разом.

– Вот и ладно! – взревел Грейвз. – Наконец-то у меня в каюте прекратятся бесконечные признания в любви! Надеюсь, ты теперь присядешь на другие уши!

– Да я теперь выселю тебя в столовую! Или еще веселее – к братцу на место Криденса, – Тесей взял штурмана за руку и нежно поцеловал его в ладонь.

– О, нет. Не-ет, ты так не поступишь, – Персиваль отступил на шаг и уперся спиной в стену.

– Персиваль, ты пасуешь перед противником в три раза тебя легче?

– Да у него не язык, а бритва, – расстроено отмахнулся Грейвз. – Хелль, пойду хоть подремлю напоследок, – и он скрылся за дверью.

Все старательно не замечали глубокий поцелуй Тесея с Криденсом, который длился, длился, длился...

Наконец, Дамблдор кашлянул и спросил:

– Так, а что у нас между пилотом и Грейвзом? С чего все началось?

– О, это была эпичная битва, сэр, – Пиквери улыбнулась.

– Задолго до вашего прибытия, – пояснила Куини.

– Я расскажу, – вмешался Якоб. – Все началось... Рейсов за двадцать, нет? Больше рейсов до вашего прибытия. Скамандеры только воссоединились, и Тесей всем взводным уши прожужжал о своем младшем. Персиваля повело, как комету вокруг звезды. Да и Ньют смотрел на него с улыбкой.

– Сидя у Грейвза на коленях, ты хочешь сказать, милый? – Куини обняла Якоба.

– Точно, сейчас даже поверить в это не могу.

– Что же случилось? – пикировку между пилотом и вторым взводным Альбус принимал как данность, но, вполне возможно, зря.

– Персиваль идиот, – раскрыл тему Тесей, наконец оторвавшись от губ Криденса.

– Его предупреждали, – перебила Пикквери.

– Нельзя при Ньюте говорить слово «должен», тем более – по отношению к нему, – поморщился Тесей. – Я сказал об этом Перси еще до прибытия брата. Но бесполезно.

– Персиваль и долг – это пейринг, – фыркнула Серафина. – И каждая вторая фраза без этого слова – пепел и прах!

– Вот в чем дело, – протянул Альбус. – Но с выполнением приказов у Ньюта проблем нет.

– Нет, сэр, – улыбнулся Тесей, – но в любых неофициальных отношениях...

– Хм. Что если для них не все потеряно? – Альбус улыбнулся в усы и достал леденец, – Я думаю, все можно поправить. Даже больше – пробудить любовь между Ньютом и Персивалем.

– Это вряд ли, – отрубила Пиквери.

– Зато будет забавно, дорогая.

– Стоит хотя бы попробовать, - вступился Якоб.

– Но мне понадобится ваша помощь. Общая.

– Отлично! Братишке стоит поумерить пыл. И если все выгорит, я буду счастлив вдвойне.

– Что ж, пойдемте ко мне и всё обсудим!

  
**VII. Заговор**

– Что мы слышали, сэр! – Винда с сияющими глазами заглянула в кают-компанию для офицеров, где с мрачным и сосредоточенным видом листал страницы на планшете Гриндельвальд.

– Что еще случилось?

– Похоже, намечается свадьба, – Кролл присоединился к компании, аккуратно загородив вход в помещение.

– Какой же идиот решил разнообразить жизнь дополнительной суетой?

– Фаворит нашего командира, Тесей.

– А-а, этот выскочка... Что ж. – Геллерт отложил планшет в сторону и посмотрел на Винду. – С кем свадьба?

– С новеньким штурманом.

– Еще интереснее, – Гриндельвалд помолчал, постукивая пальцами по столу, а потом с улыбкой хлопнул по дивану, приглашая компанию подсесть ближе: – Здесь есть над чем поработать.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «...В основе игровой программы «Маскарад» лежит архаическая классика: видеопроекция базируется на фрагменте случайно уцелевшего произведения неизвестного автора (Земля или Луна, приблиз. XXI-XXIII вв)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AIwRIp5ldIU »

**VIII. Игровая 1**

Ньют облизнул губы. Аппарат безжалостно вкатил очередную порцию уколов, обдал шипящей дезинфицирующей пеной, которая морозными иголками растаяла на коже, засунул в задницу щупальце, и, наконец, вывел табло выбора.

2, 8, 64, 256 программ – офигеешь, пока все прочтешь. Чем проще, тем лучше. Ткнул в двойку и замер, с отвращением глядя на подмигивающие надписи: «Зоопарк» и «Маскарад». Гас вездесущий, только зоопарка ему не хватало. Зоопарк был за каждым углом, в любом коридоре станции, на его драконе каждую секунду полета, но старая программа маскарада... миллион раз заезженная пластинка, такая же нудная, как байки о Земле. А, черт с ним. Ньют нажал кнопку и принялся ждать, пока игровая комната запакует его в старинные одежды.

Лучше перетерпеть нудную музыкальную прелюдию и потрахаться, наконец, с живым человеком, чем проходить обработку заново и упереться в тот же самый выбор. Скамандер давно подозревал, что большинство игровых программ на базе попросту сломано. Только этим и объясняется то, что ровно в половине случаев ему подсовывают пресловутый «Маскарад».

Дверь кабинки распахнулась. Ньют шагнул в полутемный зал, навстречу шумной музыке, срывая маску. В предосторожностях смысла не было. Обстановка, наряды, музыка и невозможность узнать случайного партнера транслировались в мозг автоматически. Маски, по задумке психологов, должны были напоминать о древних, лучших временах. Тогда как любой посетитель комнаты игр хотел одного - как можно более горячего партнера на час-другой. Или на ночь. Как повезет. А еще - не вспомнить его завтра, встретив в коридоре или столовой, не обременять себя ненужными эмоциональными связями. Только секс, никаких обязательств. И гарантированное отсутствие любых последствий.

Ньют, в принципе, был бы не прочь встретиться с одним из прошлых приключений. С тем, кто не пытается пудрить мозги, что-то выяснять, выпендриваться или вызнавать. Молча берет и трахается ночь напролет, выбивая воспоминания о холоде, огне и криках. О том, что завтра может не стать любого из них - Криденса, Куини, Тесея... как не стало Санти, Эллен... Хелль побери. Ньют взял бокал у официанта и развернулся, уходя с лестницы, где в синхронном танце сближались и расходились фигуры в красном и черном, закрывали лица веерами, отворачивали белые маски друг от друга. Свернул за угол, к балкону над залом, почувствовал под локтем мрамор балюстрады, отпил, наконец, глоток. Вместо шампанского программа игровой подсунула странное пойло с сивушным вкусом. Меньше надо думать о десантуре. Скамандер отставил бокал в сторону - в напиток насыпалось конфетти, металлический привкус фольги с сивухой - сочетание адское. Давя растущее раздражение, Ньют всматривался в толпу, прикидывая, к кому стоит подкатить.

Чтобы упростить выбор, игровая комната наряжала в соответствующие цвета. Черный для тех, кто предпочитает брать, золотой - для универсалов. Ньют был одет в красный. Чтобы отключиться, пилоту хотя бы в игровой нужно побыть снизу. Большая часть игроков - андроиды, чтобы всегда можно было перепихнуться хоть с кем-то. Узнать их не так просто, но наметанный глаз пилота мог выделить паттерны в движениях. Да, сегодня людей больше - десантуру отпустили, наконец, в вольное плавание. День, два, в лучшем случае неделю до следующего рейса партнеров на один раз можно выбирать среди живых.

Не будь Тесей влюблен по уши, все было бы куда проще. Сиблинги на Итаке держались одной семьей во всех смыслах. Пока вы живы, это единственно важное. Ньют с досадой смахнул бокал с ограждения, и стекло растворилось в воздухе, не долетев до танцующих. Безопасность на высоте. Даже если нырнешь вниз, на иллюзию мраморного пола, повредить ни себе, ни окружающим не получится. Компания бережно относилась к дорогостоящему оборудованию, вне зависимости от того, насколько живым и разумным оно было.

Хватит стоять столбом. Ньют резко развернулся и, шагнув к лестнице, влетел в плотного мужчину в черном, который неслышно подошел с двумя стаканами. Чтобы не упасть, Скамандер схватился за черный мундир, почувствовал живое тепло под ладонью и, не отодвигаясь, взял протянутый стакан. Резкий вкус с первого же глотка прошиб с головы до пят. Чтобы пронести контрабанду в игровую комнату, надо быть более чем опытным и хитрожопым. Такой вариант Ньюта устроил полностью. Негласная традиция старых десантников: если ты берущий - нужно принести партнеру что-то из внешнего мира. В игровой этот обычай терял почти весь смысл, ведь комната не давала запомнить, с кем ты встречался. Но традиции есть традиции. Особый шик - выделиться там, где все продумано, чтобы выделиться было невозможно.

И все-таки Ньют вспомнил, что пробует напиток не первый раз. И ощущение горячего тела под ладонью, мятный вкус на губах, молчание. Лучше всего, конечно, молчание. Молча с него стягивают маскарадные брюки, и они охотно распадаются по швам, пока Ньют возится с ремнем и пуговицами черного мундира. Молча разворачивают, прикладывая животом о балюстраду, вставляют крупный твердый член - впрочем, особая капсула смазки, заботливо втиснутая аппаратом при обработке, защищает от любых неприятностей - и медленно, невероятно медленно и сладко начинают трахать, сразу проходя по простате под нужным углом так, что хочется кричать после первой полдюжины движений. Ко второй крик вырывается-таки наружу, и люди внизу задирают головы. Не то чтобы Ньют был единственным, кто орет, когда его дерут в игровой, но всем охота бесплатного порно… На рот Ньюта ложится ладонь, заставляя замолкнуть.  
Ньют впивается в ладонь зубами, и его пялят на глазах у всех, размеренно и с оттяжкой. То, что десятки глаз наблюдают, как он вздрагивает и приподнимается над балконом, заводит еще сильнее, круче, чем рука, что ложится на член и начинает ритмично двигаться, заставляет толкаться вперед с утроенной силой. Внутри поднимается волна, словно протуберанец на желтой звезде, который вот-вот настигнет, обнимет дракона ладонями, и тебе никак не успеть убраться с его пути...

Протуберанец настигает его. Бедра, пах, солнечное сплетение, горло, ослепительная вспышка в голове. Ньют стонет, с силой сжимает зубы, кусая ладонь, и не выпускает до тех пор, пока не выжат досуха. Его партнер рычит, но не отнимает руки, боль, очевидно, доводит и его до оргазма. Движения становятся сильными и резкими. Наконец, он вжимается в ягодицы Скамандера и замирает, не выходя. Прикусывает шею рядом с имплантом, натыкается губами на твердый край контакта. Ньют ждет, что программа отвлечет партнера - чтобы не заострять внимание, особенности, которые могут подсказать, с кем ты сегодня, обычно маскируют под нейтральные вещи. Например, под шрамы. Но любовник, наоборот, водит губами, прослеживая шрам, пускает в ход язык, снова и снова ласкает Ньюта, и тот чувствует, как опять начинает заводиться. Возле контакта кожа гораздо чувствительнее, чем в других местах. Дракон никогда не злоупотребляет этим, а здесь... Гаспод, Ньют готов трахаться всю ночь напролет. И не намерен терять ни минуты.

**IX. Браки в космосе**

\- Ньют, Ньют, - доносился издалека знакомый голос. Не хотелось уходить из сна, в котором ночной секс был круто замешан с блаженством и терпкой усталостью тела.

\- Вставай, - тряска продолжалась. Ньют, не открывая глаз, отмахнулся, попав рукой по угловатой коленке, промычал нечленораздельное ругательство и залез головой под подушку. 

\- Эй, ты что, пил? - принюхался Криденс и протянул разочарованно: - Влетит же от Дамблдора. Сегодня свадьба, - добавил он растерянно.

\- Балда! - Ньюта приподняло от напоминания. Было немного стыдно, что забыл про жениховство Тесея и свою роль. Он шутя огрел штурмана подушкой. - На свадьбе всем пить, так что никто ничего не скажет. Ты просто не в курсе... - он ласково взъерошил темные волосы и, не дожидаясь расспросов, сбежал в душ, заперев дверь. Включил воду на рецикл и сполз по стенке на пол, оперся на колени локтями, свесив голову. Пять - десять минут под горячей водой, что приятной струей льется на выход импланта на шее, и он станет человеком. Хотя бы ненадолго, до вечера. До свадьбы Тесея с Криденсом.

Идея «поженить» между собой космодесант и экипаж пришла в головы психологам Компании вскоре после начала масштабных военных операций. Стало ясно: когда между экипажем и десантом устанавливается тесная физическая и эмоциональная связь, космофлотовцы лучше заботятся друг о друге и могут примирить зачастую противоположные интересы сторон. Даже в опасных условиях экипаж дождется, пока все взводы соберутся на борт, если кто-то из экипажа проводит ночи в койке с одним из взводных или с командиром. Десант будет до последнего прикрывать корабль, не надеясь осесть на планете, если в космосе его ждет горячая встреча.

Рекомендации психологов и представителей Компании, никогда не нюхавших плазмы, затем не раз уточнялись, менялись, конфликтовали друг с другом. Какой-то пылеед придумал, что ссора в такой паре непременно приведет к катастрофе. И десятки лет доказывал свою точку зрения, подгребая под нее провалы операций прошлого и настоящего. Союзы экипажа с десантниками вошли в немилость и перекочевали на полулегальное положение. Впрочем, это были выкладки тех, кто никогда не висел под огнем, ожидая последний челнок с планеты, и никогда не прикрывал корабль, разбивая ударную волну броней катера. Боевые командиры отлично знали: пусть даже «космобраки», как стали их называть почти сразу, заключались всего на несколько вылетов; пусть гибли командиры и члены отрядов, выгорали штурманы и пилоты - не было ничего важнее и дороже, а значит, спасительнее для корабля, чем эта связь. Каждый день, проведенный на базе, живые считали за год жизни. Настоящей, человеческой жизни, которой у большинства из них никогда уже не будет. Лишь кипящая лава и каменные лабиринты чужих планет под ногами, узкие коридоры корабля и орбитальные базы. Единственный доступный эрзац мирной жизни, любви - космобрак. И бордель в игровой, конечно.

В команде Фрэнка ситуация была сложная. На небольших драконах и экипаж невелик. Всего три человека: пилот, штурман и связист. Капитан оставался с ними последние рейсы и скоро должен был отбыть, оставив дракона на кого-то из взводных. Ставки делали на двух претендентов - Тесея Скамандера и Персиваля Грейвза. Были, конечно, рисковые ребята, которые ставили на Серафину Пиквери. Но шансов у несомненно талантливой воительницы было меньше. Хотя бы потому, что при назначении учитывались не только боевая подготовка, стратегические и тактические навыки, но и способность заставить команду работать слаженно, без конфликтов. Сделать это без связей с экипажем дракона было невозможно. У Тесея был отличный козырь - брат пилот. Пока что старший Скамандер выигрывал у остальных претендентов с большим отрывом.

Как было принято на Итаке, Скамандеры уходили на флот всей шестеркой братьев и сестер. И служили полный срок - двадцать лет, чтобы, если выжили, уйти на второй. Сорок лет мало кто мог выдержать. Отец шестерки Скамандеров, что воевала на Фрэнке, отслужил дважды по двадцать и вернулся со своей рукой, ногой и глазом. Он считался одним из самых удачливых и хитроумных людей на планете. Первая шестерка Одиссея Скамандера ушла в десант, как и положено, в восемь. Еще один ребенок, Ньют, в 4 года отправился в летное училище, когда у пацана обнаружился нежданный талант. После обучения Ньют воссоединился с семьей в космосе. Правда, к тому времени от шестерки Скамандеров в строю осталось только четверо, а еще через пять лет на драконе из старших Скамандеров летали только двое - Тесей и Эллен. Еще три года, и у Ньюта остался один Тесей. Каждый прожитый год добавлял опыта, умения выживать... И приближал время расплаты - расставания.

Связистка… На нее рассчитывать не приходилось. И Серафина, и Персиваль подкатывали к Куини в свое время, но сердце девушки было отдано Якобу. Ковальски вскоре после прибытия Голдштейн был сильно ранен, списан по здоровью, но решил не становиться пылеедом и дослужить двадцатку хотя бы на станции. Стал еще одним служащим базы. Само по себе это не было сенсацией. А вот то, что Куини продолжала встречаться с Якобом, игнорируя десантников... Даже команда поначалу воспринимала их связь неоднозначно. Впрочем, Альбус закрыл на это глаза, будущие командиры тоже, вероятно, будут соблюдать негласную традицию, так что семейной паре Голдштейн-Ковальски ничего не грозило. Не так плохо, когда экипаж сблизился еще и с базой. Тем более что в команду пришла Тина, одна из молодых десантниц в отряде Пиквери - и это соединило экипаж и десант еще одной нитью.

Связь Криденса с остальными Бэрбоунами сложно было назвать нормальной. Ньют так и не успел раскопать, что же происходило в этой семье. Новый штурман, похоже, испытывал к родне двойственные чувства, и это, скорее всего, сказалось на последней операции. Но обвинения, брошенные Гриндельвальдом во время памятного ужина, не имели никаких оснований. Скорее уж Бэрбоунов подвел прикрывающий операцию ближний взвод - шестой. Пятый с Абернети оказался слишком далеко, чтобы помочь четвертому, и в результате… В результате взвод уничтожен, а команда Фрэнка осталась без еще одной, пусть и сомнительной, привязки между экипажем и десантом.

Новый взвод только прибыл. До первого вылета было неясно, как ребята себя покажут. Так что пока командир был с ними, все в меру способностей искали подходы, стараясь обеспечить экипаж и десант надежными связями хотя бы на первое время.

Когда роман между Тесеем и новеньким штурманом Фрэнка только-только намечался, Дамблдор воспринял новость с радостью. Ньют, со своей стороны, сделал все, чтобы Тесей и Криденс могли почаще видеть друг друга. Вплоть до того, что проводил больше, чем обычно, времени в беседах с командиром. Это привело к сплетням определенного толка и неопределенности, которую, похоже, в штыки принял Гриндельвальд, старый друг и однокашник Альбуса по Академии… Во всяком случае, Ньют ловил смутное неудовольствие взводного в свой адрес. Впрочем, ни в какие действия или внешние проявления недовольство шестого до сих пор не перерастало.

\- Ньют!! - забарабанили в дверь душа. - Ньют, ты там утонул, что ли??

\- Утонешь с вами... - задремавший под думы пилот ладонями согнал с лица воду. - Чего?

\- Полчаса сидишь!! - взвыл Криденс за дверью. - Мне тоже надо...

\- Все, все, - Ньют вырубил воду, включил режим сушки и через минуту был в каюте, голый, розовый от горячей воды. Когда пилот достал флакон с эссенцией, синтезированной на Фрэнке в обход правил Компании, по помещению разлился теплый аромат почти забытых плодов с Итаки.

\- Иди уже, - Ньют подтолкнул Криденса к душу, а сам взял с койки и разодрал свежую упаковку формы.


	5. Chapter 5

**X. Траур**

Поздний ланч в приятной компании на второй день после возвращения на базу если не был традицией, то должен был вот-вот ею стать. Небольшие группы, чаще из двух-трех человек, мигрировали между столами и сходились в более крупные альянсы Вразбивку между ними примостились старые и новые парочки. Шумел, устроившись в самом удобном углу, прайд взводных и экипажа.

Давно пора было переместиться в кают-компанию или обзорный зал. Но компания зацепилась языками, стали обсуждать вечернее торжество, и все остались в столовой. Нельзя сказать, что на эту тему часто говорили на базах, а для команды «Тандера» свадьба и вовсе оказалась выдающимся событием. Так что голоса тех, кто хоть раз побывал на ней, звучали громче остальных.

\- ...И мы украсили зал огромными цветами, а невеста вылезла из торта, - живописал, активно жестикулируя, Якоб. 

Криденс залился румянцем, и Тесей не упустил возможность приобнять штурмана, подвигая стул ближе. 

\- Не похоже, что это наш вариант, да, дорогой? - обратилась к Криденсу Куини. 

\- А вот что была одета невеста? - Тина сделала круглые глаза, когда Пиквери укоризненно толкнула ее локтем. - Что такого? 

\- В узкие такие... Знаете, две полоски на груди и бедрах, тоже из цветов, - показал на себе Ковальски, волнообразными движениями проведя по телу ладонями и расхохотался, глядя, как вытягиваются лица у Криденса и Тесея. - Она была родом с Мауи-2, там так принято! 

Ньют тоже рассмеялся и положил Криденсу ладонь на плечо: 

\- Не-ет, я боюсь, такой красоты нам не перепадет.

\- Да уж, должно быть что-то традиционное, - вмешался Грейвз и с недоумением посмотрел, на младшего Скамандера. Тот чуть не в истерике согнулся от смеха.

\- Не нужно, - подал голос Тесей. Теперь и на его лице проявилась краска.

\- Гаспод! Да что у вас там за обычаи? - удивился Персиваль.

Ньют, наконец, выпрямился, но, посмотрев на брата, который продолжал молча краснеть, снова залился смехом.

\- Рассказывай уже или молчи, - прокомментировала приступ пилота Серафина.

\- Нет, конечно, с голыми коленками Тесс выглядит мило, - выдавил, наконец, Ньют. Тесей попытался отвесить ему подзатыльник, но не преуспел. - Но лучше не стоит.

\- А я бы посмотрел, - усмехнулся Грейвз, осознав, какое зрелище упущено. 

\- Что, времени налюбоваться не хватило? - фыркнул Ньют. 

\- На скамандеровские-то коленки? Жизни не хватит!

\- По-моему мы не ту пару просватали, а, Серафина? Может, еще переиграем, пока не поздно? 

\- Прекратите оба, - Тесей включил, пока не на полную, командный голос, и спор временно затих.

Куини протянула: 

\- Давайте найдем компромисс...

\- Да ладно вам! - хлопнул Криденса по спине проходивший мимо Марк из шестого. - Что вы цепляетесь за это старье. Подумаешь, траур! Кто сейчас соблюдает традиции? - И ушел, подмигнув Тесею. 

Над столом повисло молчание, сперва озадаченное, а после почти ледяное. 

\- Вот это задница...- протянул Якоб. 

\- На парсек, не меньше, - подытожила Серафина.

Штурман, вытянувшись, словно в глубокой заморозке, потерял способность говорить и  думать. Все пошло прахом. Все счастливые минуты, все едва зародившиеся надежды. Кто знает, что случится во время следующего рейса. В эту высадку погиб целый взвод. Три рейса назад на «Тандербёрд» выгорел штурман. Никто из собравшихся в зале не знает ни когда объявят вылет, ни кто будет следующим. 

\- Может, не будете тормозить? - спросил Ньют, поглядывая на брата. 

Тот помолчал, раздумывая. Куини глядела на братьев и улыбалась, постукивая туфлей по ножке стула Якоба. Насколько проще было бы работать с одинаковыми Скамандерами, но увы. Ньют был готов менять решения ежеминутно, если этого требовала ситуация, хотя порой становился невероятно упрямым и в упор не видел неудобные для него факты . А Тесей был упрям и прямолинеен во всем, хотя иногда готов был поступиться принятым решением. Но слишком уж редко это случалось. 

\- И сколько времени у вас должен длиться траур? - больше для проформы поинтересовался Грейвз. Как правило, для десанта в таких ситуациях траур длился один рейд. Когда брак заключали между экипажем и десантом, уместнее было бы переждать пару рейдов. Впрочем, для любой парочки ждать порознь даже день - слишком долго. А сейчас промедление и вовсе плохо отразится на команде.  

\- Три... 

\- Дня? - перебила Криденса Тина. 

Ньют послал ей воздушный поцелуй. Куинни счастливо обняла сестру, лицо Тесея посветлело. От траура осталось чуть больше суток. Проблема перестала быть айсбергом. Шансы расстаться навсегда, так толком и не встретившись, таяли на глазах. 

Криденс усилием воли заставил себя улыбнуться. Сейчас на корабле только он знал, что на родной планете траур длится три года. Пусть так и остается.

**XI. Разговоры по душам**

\- Так что же, Грейвз влюбился? - голос Дамблдора за дверью раздался внезапно. Ньют, который только-только поднес руку к сенсору, чтобы выйти, метнулся в душевую. Встречаться с командиром не стоило.

\- Да, и дела все хуже, - печально, глухо ответил Тесей.

Судя по звукам, в каюту заходила большая компания. Ньют нахмурился. Теперь он был в ловушке: не выйдешь так, чтоб не возникло вопросов, а остаться неудобно.

\- Не может быть, - Криденс, конечно, рядом со Тесеем. Под двойным весом заскрипела штурманская койка.

\- Страшно смотреть, как мучается! - мелодичный голос Серафины и тихий, неразборчивый шепот со стороны койки подсказали, что свободных мест в каюте не осталось.

\- Насколько все плохо? - голос командира был серьезен.

Проблемы офицерского состава рано или поздно коснутся всей команды. Ньют насторожился.

\- С точки зрения дела - нет проблем. Персиваль ребят построил, как нужно, - вмешался Тесей. - И в борьбе кого хочешь уделает...

\- Но не тебя, - приглушенно подал голос Криденс и, похоже, получил в награду поцелуй.

\- Я могу сказать лишь, что шансы на капитанство у него очень высокие, - добавил Дамблдор. - Извини, Тесей.

\- Почему вы решили, что он страдает? - подал голос Криденс.

\- Не спит, почти не ест, - Тесей говорил невнятно, словно через поцелуи. Ньюта это начало раздражать. Не то чтобы он был ханжой, но сколько можно? Половины не слышно ведь!

\- Придется ему снова подгонять скафандр, - заметила Серафина ехидно.

\- А вчера я видел, как он бился головой об стену!

После слов брата наступила тишина. Ньют едва не спросил вслух, сильно ли пострадала станция.

\- И по кому наш красавец так убивается? - голос командира прозвучал как-то непривычно. Впрочем, и ситуация была необычная.

\- Как по кому, по Ньюту!

\- Что? - вырвалось у пилота слово, скорее похоже на скрип, чем на речь, и Ньют поспешил закусить руку: когда его обнаружат, ситуация из несуразной превратится в предельно неловкую. К счастью, в каюте что-то с шумом покатилось, упало, зазвенело, и непрошеные гости дружно принялись возвращать предметы на место. Похоже, кто-то свернул с полки кружку с наградными знаками, и в иное время Ньют был бы недоволен, но... Грейвз! Влюблен, и так сильно, что страдания видны другим взводным. Влюблен в него! Новость выбила с привычной орбиты и подвесила в пространстве без координат.

\- А... - осторожно начал Криденс, - может быть, сказать ему?

\- Кому?

\- Ньюту, я уверен...

\- Ну что ты!

\- Да ни за что!

\- Не-ет.

Голоса слились в один.

\- Да он изведет Грейвза за день, при удачном раскладе за два.

\- Нет, брат неплохой человек, но Персиваля не пожалеет.

\- Схемы на схеме не оставит, разберет до атомов.

\- Ньют не перейдет границ, - вмешался Дамблдор.

\- Нет, но оттопчется по полной, спустит целую обойму, - мнение Тесея тут, пожалуй, самое неприятное. Тем более, что он скорее прав, признал Ньют.

\- Лучше оставим все как есть.

\- Погорюет, переживет, я надеюсь, - вставила Серафина.

\- Или переведем его на другой корабль. Жаль, конечно, но что поделаешь... Идемте. Найдем Персиваля, попробуем развеселить.

Капитан увел всех из каюты.

Ньют, убедившись, что никого не осталось, выбрался из душевой и упал на койку, закинув руки за голову. Ему не нужно было смотреть в зеркало, чтобы понять, горят ли уши. Что ж, большинство слов, которые сказали о нем друзья, правда. Правы ли Дамблдор и Серафина, брат - в том, что Персиваль влюблен? Он не заметил никаких изменений утром, да и на драконе привычные перепалки были точно теми же, но... Взводные и командир проводят куда больше времени вместе, чем десант и экипаж. Если они вынуждены обсудить ситуацию не с глазу на глаз, а компанией, возможно, положение действительно серьезное. Для Грейвза.

Хуже было другое. Ньют испытывал стыд, когда снова и снова вспоминал слова брата, командира и остальных. Да уж, узнай он о слабости Грейвза при других обстоятельствах, с удовольствием уничтожил бы словом. Словом нетрудно вывести из себя, а Ньют десятки рейсов оттачивал остроумие именно на Грейвзе.

Нет, все же вероятность, что Тесей и Серафина ошибаются, была. Скамандер принялся перебирать последние встречи, отыскивая возможные подсказки. А, вот - момент, когда он вышел из санчасти. Персиваль смолчал! Быть может, впервые за все время обошлось без острот при встрече. Что ж, если это так, и если он действительно влюблен в Ньюта... Это все, нет, многое меняет!


	6. Chapter 6

**XII. Заговор 2**

На перекрестке коридоров станции, к которому Альбус и Тесей шли, обсуждая подробности предстоящей свадьбы, обнаружился Гриндельвальд, и, обращаясь к Альбусу, упомянул о неком важном деле. Тесей собрался было уйти, поскольку говорить с шестым взводным не рисковал. Распускать руки в присутствии командира не полагалось, а набить морду за вчерашний инцидент со штурманом хотелось очень.

\- Договорим позже, - коснулся руки Тесея Дамблдор.

\- Зачем же, это и Скамандера касается, - холодно возразил Геллерт.

\- Вот как? - прищурился тот.

\- Да, есть неприятные, если не сказать плохие, новости про вашего штурмана.

\- Это какие же? - Тесей скрестил руки на груди. Про шестого взводного слухи ходили самые разные. Ньюту тот совсем не нравился, а доверять интуиции брата Тесей привык безоговорочно.

\- Скажем так, - Геллер в упор посмотрел на Скамандера, - ваш штурман умалчивает, врет и вам не верен.

\- Что? - одновременно воскликнули Дамблдор и Тесей.

\- Вот, например, траур на его родной планете длится не три дня, а три года. Хотите проверить?

\- Года? - в шоке повторил Скамандер.

\- Геллерт, это немыслимо. Никто не будет ждать столько в угоду старым традициям, - мягко, но настойчиво вмешался командир.

Гриндевальд дернул плечом. Достаточно и того, что первый взводный озадачен: Бэрбоун ведь умолчал о важном, нет?

Тесей нахмурился. Не то чтобы он не мог понять Криденса. Ждать три года - идиотизм. Никто бы не это не пошел. Но скрыть информацию, когда ее запросили, и молча согласиться на подстановку - этот поступок выставлял штурмана не в лучшем свете.

\- Но это лишь начало, дальше будет хуже.

\- Говори, - кивнул Тесей. Лучше знать сразу.

\- Парень изменяет.

\- Какие измены, - пожал плечами Альбус, - это десант. Сегодня живы, завтра высадка.

Тесей только фыркнул.

\- Да, но не в том случае, когда о браке уже договорились, - мягко заметил Геллерт.

В чем-то он был прав. Если свадьбу планируют как событие, а не сговариваются на ходу при командире и свидетелях, традиции имеют значение. Хотя бы ночь накануне свадьбы партнеры должны провести врозь. Чаще всего - в одиночку. Помедитировать о прежней жизни, начать новую с чистым сердцем и помыслами. Иногда ночные бдения проводят вдвоем с другом - непременно в молчании, чтобы после тот мог засвидетельствовать чистоту духа вступающего в союз.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? - нахмурился Дамблдор.

\- Мне повторить еще раз? Ваш штурман врет, скрывает информацию и изменяет. Какое редкое сочетание достоинств! - взводный шестого смотрел Тесею в глаза.

\- Как ты можешь утверждать, что он изменяет, если они обменялись обещаниями только вчера?

\- Может, потому что прошлая ночь не прошла для него впустую?

Тесей, сжимая кулаки, готов был бросится на Гриндевальда, но Дамблдор придержал его за плечо.

\- Можно спросить у Ньюта, - предложил Альбус, глядя на Скамандера.

\- Не стоит, - прошипел сквозь зубы Тесей. - Мы с братом говорили, потом он ушел в игровую. Вряд ли… Не думаю, что он вернулся оттуда быстро.

\- Пойдем сегодня со мной, - сделал приглашающий жест Геллерт. - Увидите, как к штурману шастают даже накануне свадьбы. Если вы и после этого решите сойтись - флаг в руки.

Скамандер отмахнулся, сунул кулаки в карманы и пошел в каюту. Дамблдор догнал его, обнял за плечи и стал о чем-то расспрашивать. Перед тем, как повернуть за угол, Альбус обернулся и кивнул Геллерту.

Дело было сделано.

**XIII. Кофе для Персиваля**

Персиваль был недоволен, что приходится кантоваться в офицерской кают-компании, пока привычное место обитания оккупировали влюбленные. Но делать было нечего. После свадьбы ситуация станет только хуже. Нужно куда-то переехать, но куда? Распределение десанта обычно проводят до возвращения на базу, но сразу после прилета поменять соседа еще можно. В крайнем случае, после первой ночи на базе можно попробовать обменяться каютой с кем-то, кто нашел себе пару на время. После - уже все. Время упущено. Если на станции и есть свободные каюты, то они опечатаны, водой, воздухом и остальными расходниками их заправляют по числу прибывших, и только до заселения. Никто не будет заводить шарманку между рейсами, слишком дорого это обойдется Компании.

Так что Грейвз валялся в кают-компании на дальнем от входа диване и прикидывал, когда же можно будет перебраться в игровую, чтобы там собралось достаточно живого народа. И если повезет...

\- Так что, это не слухи? - голос Тины вывел Грейвза из блаженной безмятежности. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он плохо относился к младшей Голдштейн… Но Тина – это, скорее всего, и Серафина, а компания - это обсуждение все тех же сплетен о Бэрбоунах или о свадьбе, и все это Персивалю отчаянно надоело. Он благоразумно переместился на пол, скрывшись под выступом сидения. При удачном раскладе его никто не заметит.

\- Какие именно, милая?

Раз здесь и старшая Голдштейн, без Якоба не обойдется.

\- Конечно, про нашего пилота, о чем еще сейчас судачат? - торжественно выдал Ковальски и рассмеялся. Персиваль невольно поморщился. Он мог был назвать с десяток куда более приятных тем для пересудов, чем младший Скамандер, вечная заноза в заднице...

\- Давайте я сварю вам кофе и поболтаем.

\- Так что там с пилотом, сестренка?

\- Ты же знаешь, я не могу раскрывать личные тайны. Но все... Непросто, - Куини, судя по звукам, взламывала кофеварку. Персиваль с тоской подавил вздох. Ради божественного кофе, который связистка варила из станционного эрзаца, он мог бы перетерпеть разговор о Ньюте. Но теперь уже слишком поздно. Все решат, что он прятался, а допустить такого позора взводный не мог.

\- Ладно, Куини не может, а я скажу, - торжественный глас, который Якоб мнил шепотом, в коридоре, вероятно, не услышали. Но в стенах кают-компании он отдался эхом. - Ньют влюблен!

Сплетня и впрямь была свежая. Персиваль даже вообразить гордого пилота влюбленным не мог. Интересно, кому свезло.

\- В кого?

\- А это самое пикантное, - звук работающей кофеварки заглушал слова. Грейвз, лежа на спине, приподнял голову, вслушиваясь в разговор.

\- В Персиваля Грейвза.

Видимо, на станции случился локальный апокалипсис, поскольку стены сдвинулись, свет на мгновенье погас, а когда Грейвз опомнился, у него болел висок и затылок.

Точно, апокалипсис, поскольку Тина сдавленным шепотом спросила:

\- Кто-то стонал?

\- Да, - голос Куинни звучал расстроено. - Я уронила чашку с кофе.

Остро пахло прекрасным напитком, но Персиваль уже и не думал о том, как пригодилась бы ему сейчас эта чашка. Ньют, зараза Ньют, чьи слова режут острее оружейных новинок Компании, влюблен в него. Гас, это не могло быть правдой.

\- Да, ладно, этого не может быть! – вот и Тина с ним согласна. - Ньют же ему прохода не дает, нет ни дня, чтобы они не сцепились!

\- Да! - подтвердила Куинни. - А знаешь почему?

\- Не представляю!

\- Именно поэтому!

\- Где логика?

\- Дорогая, разве ты в интернате не дергала за косички девочек, которые тебе нравились?

\- О.

\- Так что, Ньют влюбился по уши? - Серафина наслаждалась и кофе, и сплетней. - И в чем это выражается?

\- Бедняга Криденс поделился на днях - когда затеяли кель-паа, помните? - Тина понизила голос. - Когда Тесей с Персивалем боролись?

\- Еще бы! - Якоба борьба увлекала не только как зрелище. Ставки на спортивные бои - дело прибыльное. Похоже, и здесь Ковальски остался не в накладе. Персиваль хотел бы задать ему пару вопросов… не сейчас.

\- Так вот, Ньют сбежал еще до окончания поединка. А Криденс потом застал… зашел не вовремя, - свернула рассказ Тина. - Хотя, конечно, мало ли…

У барной стойки возникла какая-то возня, и все замолкли.

\- Подумаешь, мало ли кто дрочит на Грейвза, - выдвинул внезапный тезис Ковальский. - Мужчина видный, почему бы на него и не подрочить, - последние слова, правда, потонули в общем приступе кашля, но и этот тезис сомнений у Персиваля тоже не вызвал.

Он улыбнулся. Мысль о том, что язва-пилот влюблен, ему понравилась. О том, что тот дрочит на него... всерьез возбуждала.

\- И это все? - выразительно спросила Серафина.

\- Нет, конечно. Ньют почти не спит, мается. Ходит бледный… Бедный мальчик. Это может плохо кончиться для всех, - дополнила Куини.

\- Может, рассказать Грейвзу?

В груди сладко заныло. Признаки невнятные, и Персиваль даже подумал, что надо бы сходить в медотсек после того, как все уйдут. Однако раньше, чем он успел отвергнуть мысль о болезни, его накрыло гневом - похоже, от него хотели скрыть важную новость.

\- Да ты что, Тина!

\- Ни в коем случае, дорогая! - одновременно напустились на нее Якоб и Куини.

\- Он же не даст Ньюту прохода после такого.

\- Да, совсем сживет со света. Скамандер - и так вляпаться. И остальные поддержат.

\- Наверняка пилота лишимся. Еще про перч ходят слухи, так что...

\- Но что же делать?

\- Знаешь, давай попробуем уговорить Ньюта на Абернети? – предложение Якоба Персивалю совершенно не понравилось. – Все-таки парень с отличным темпераментом, если не спасет, так хоть повеселятся!

Компания, прихватив кофе, удалилась.

Когда Грейвз встал с пола, по его лицу бродила слабая улыбка. Не то чтобы друзья ошибались на его счет. В другое время он бы действительно пустил в ход все способы, чтобы досадить пилоту. Но дразнить или изводить Ньюта за то, что тот влюблен в него - глупо. А вот воспользоваться полученными сведениями точно стоит. Особенно учитывая, как давно младший Скамандер проник в его мечты. В игровой Персиваль частенько представлял Ньюта на месте случайных партнеров. Правда, он убеждал себя в том, что наказывает Скамандера за болезненные уколы, полученные в спорах. Но мысль, что Ньют мог бы сказать «люблю» вместо очередной колкости; каким будет вкус его поцелуя, как он опустится потом на колени и коснется губами его, Персиваля… О, это дорогого стоило.

Когда Персиваль нашел оставленную Куини на стойке чашку с еще горячим кофе, он выпил ее, не раздумывая. Абернети? Третий лишний. Обойдется.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Еще одна ретро-фото-иллюстрация, но примерное представление об окончании XIII части она дает )  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/918ddf38062bf42ae6c388ddba9dd943/tumblr_oveuab1pH31vmfib2o1_540.png


	7. Chapter 7

**XIV. Игровая 2. Наблюдатель**

Привычная порция уколов, морозная пена по коже, капсула, дисплей выбора. «Охота» или «Зоопарк». Две надписи, и обе не устраивали Скамандера категорически. Гаспод! Прежде чем нажать сброс программы, Ньют по привычке прислушался к ощущениям - действительно ли ни одна не подойдет? Даже наблюдателем, просто чтобы свалить подальше и побыть одному? Нет. Сейчас ему был нужен бал, шум толпы, забыться. Нужен настолько, что Ньют был готов пройти все процедуры сначала.

Новая порция уколов, пена, капсула - Ньют подумал, сколько раз можно повторить этот цикл, прежде чем автоматика отключится? Любая, самая деликатная химия в конце концов свалит даже десантника. Вот и выбор, наконец. На этот раз он вызвал все 256 вариантов, иначе снова рисковал промахнуться. Буква «М», как назло, в середине алфавита. Перечень тянулся невероятно долго. Пилот даже проскочил сперва нужное место, разогнав список, но вовремя развернул движение вспять. Вот и «Маскарад». Наконец-то! Зашуршала невесомая ткань костюма наблюдателя, бессменная маска… На выход!

Бокал сока – слишком теплый, толпа на лестнице – целиком из андроидов. Ньют спустился вниз. На балконе никого не было. И хорошо, и плохо. C площадки у входных дверей обзор будет получше. Ньют миновал танцующих, прошел толпу людей и андроидов насквозь. Костюм наблюдателя делал его невидимым. Идеальный вариант, если хочешь полюбоваться другими, но далеко не так удобно, когда выбираешь точку для наблюдений. Наконец он у цели. Большое кресло у стены, с видом на балкон. То, что надо. Ньют шагнул, не обращая внимания на оставленный рядом стакан, и со вздохом опустился на кожаную подушку. Впрочем, в тот же миг он порадовался, что не плюхнулся в кресло с разбега, как собирался.

Костюм наблюдателя хорош всем. Вот только другого наблюдателя в нем обнаружить, кроме как на ощупь, невозможно. Аналитики Компании рассудили, что бесконечный перебор вариаций при всем желании не даст ни 36-ти, ни 72-м, ни в пять раз большему количеству народа встретиться в этой роли в одной точке пространства... И не стали встраивать механизм предупреждения.  
В чем-то аналитики были правы. До сих пор о подобных казусах Ньюту никто не рассказывал. Но факт остается фактом - кресло с лучшим видом на балкон уже было занято.

Ньют, который почувствовал под собой отнюдь не кожаную подушку, издает «Оуч?», а наблюдатель, на чресла которого приземлилась задница Скамандера, шипит: «Тшш!» «Сигноми...» – извиняется Ньют, поднимаясь. Его подпихивают в спину и в загривок, но неожиданно рука чужака останавливается, и, наоборот, возвращает пилота обратно, теперь уже аккуратно усаживая на колени.  
\- Что? - шипит в свою очередь Скамандер, но его бедра оглаживают таким знакомым движением, что он оборачивается к месту, где, по его расчетам, находится голова наблюдателя.

\- Отличный вид на балкон, а? - доносится шепот из пустоты.

Ньют скидывает капюшон и маску. Незнакомец делает то же самое. Все, что может, приглядевшись, выделить из его образа Ньют - короткая стрижка. Но… Пилот наклоняется. Так и есть. Дыхание незнакомца отдает мятой. Ньют облизывает губы. Сегодня он собирался только наблюдать. Но теперь у него намечается стояк, и вчерашний партнер по сексу совершенно точно это чувствует. Запустив руку в штаны Ньюта, он аккуратно и возбуждающе гладит член в том самом ритме, который нравится пилоту больше всего.  
В любом случае, зачем притворяться? Скамандер пришел сюда подрочить. Почему бы не сделать это вдвоем? Ньют опускает руку на место, где должна быть ширинка незнакомца, расстегивает лайн и достает восхитительно толстый твердый член.  
Десантник, а Ньют уверен, что его партнер не со станции, уж слишком знакомый у него образ мышления, стонет и принимается раздевать пилота.

\- Штаны долой?

\- Да, - пилот освобождается от брюк и усаживается на колени лицом к лицу. Затем сдвигает члены вместе, пытаясь обхватить одной рукой. Не выходит. На досуге Ньют вспоминал и прикидывал - по расчетам, размер у десантника не меньше, чем 25 на 6. Не сказать, чтобы это был самый большой инструмент, какой Скамандер видел в жизни. Но совершенно точно один из самых впечатляющих. А если прибавить мастерство,с которым этот тип управляется со своим богатством... На Фрэнке припрятано настоящее сокровище! Ньют давится смешком, на недоуменное «что?» отвечает искренним «нравится!» и принимается целовать партнера. Если уж его собственный размер не так впечатляет, то желания заниматься сексом и опыта у Скамандера хватит на взвод успешных любовников, не меньше.

После поцелуев и медленной совместной дрочки Ньюта тянет на большее. Он привстает, упираясь коленями в кресло, предлагая себя.

\- Уверен?

Вопрос, конечно, хороший. Но все, кто попадают в игровую через стандартный вход, проходят автоматическую обработку, которая позволяет сменить роль в ходе игры, и принимать, и отдавать. Так что в себе Ньют уверен полностью. К тому же на этот раз он получил две капсулы подряд, так что готов вдвойне. Значит, вопрос не в нем.

\- Не хочешь? - аккуратно спрашивает он, хотя член в руке говорит, что дело не в физиологии.

\- Ты наблюдатель.

\- А ты наблюдателен, - парирует Ньют. Желание трахнуться растет вместе с раздражением.

Скажи незнакомец хоть слово в ответ, и Скамандера понесет по привычной реке споров со всеми словесными порогами, к водопаду катастрофы. Но любовник лишь молча притягивает пилота к себе, целует и принимается пальцем обводить шрам, под которым маскируется контакт, лаская его. Вставляет головку члена в анус, и когда та заходит целиком, медленно, невероятно медленно и нежно опускает на себя Скамандера, заставляя того принять отменно твердую горячую плоть.

Сказать, что Ньюту не нравится такой ход - значит соврать. Вряд ли его устроил бы другой. С минуту он привыкает к наполненности, и, когда ощущение становится привычным, опускается еще чуть ниже, расслабляя мышцы.

Звук, который издает его партнер, нравится пилоту до умопомрачения. Так, что он хочет услышать его еще раз и начинает медленно раскачиваться вперед и назад, немного приподнимаясь и опускаясь, в попытке найти нужный угол. Но здесь Скамандер промахивается. Потому что мерное поступательное движение приносит куда больше удовольствия, чем он рассчитывал, и стон срывается на это раз уже с его губ.

Довольную улыбку десантника Ньют уже видел. Он может поклясться, что не раз наблюдал за ней, и вот-вот вспомнит, кому она принадлежит. Но игровая заботливо путает и уводит воспоминания. Перед его взором встает наставник в летном, и кто-то из старых партнеров, времен первых вылетов, и что-то еще мимолетное, что напоминает об Итаке.

Покачиваться в медленном ритме, приподнимаясь на волнах воспоминаний, все слаще, и амплитуда, с которой Ньют опускается, становится больше. В какой-то момент десантник кладет обе руки на его поясницу, чуть нажимает, меняя угол, и перед взором Ньюта вспыхивает ослепительно яркий свет - головка члена проехалась по простате, теперь уже стон следует за стоном, а ритм становится рваным и жестким. Сказать, кто ведет, а кто ведомый не получится.

Наслаждение нарастает, поднимаясь волной, и Ньют рад слышать, что хорошо не ему одному. Партнер стонет во время поцелуя, и пилот прижимается к нему в попытке догнать, приблизиться к волне, чтобы кончить вместе, когда мысль сбивается, и последние, жаркие движения, и чужие пальцы, аккуратно, но точно сжавшие член, заставляют вскрикнуть и поймать ответный крик. Ньют чувствует, как извергается внутри него незнакомец, сжимается сильнее и, в свою очередь почувствовав неотвратимость оргазма, изливается на живот и пальцы партнера, прижимаясь к нему.

 

**XV. Сцены из жизни**

Картины, которые можно было то и дело наблюдать в коридорах станции, не грешили разнообразием. Кого-то прижали к стене и целовали, компания в обнимку направлялась в обзорный зал, парочка ввалилась в каюту в полураздетом виде… Среди этого бардака по коридору целенаправленно прошли командир и двое взводных. Привычная обстановка, привычные дела, никто не обращает на них внимания, все заняты – передышка между рейсами долго не продлится. На одном из перекрестков Геллерт поднял руку, и троица остановилась, замерев у стены.

Сценка, что происходила неподалеку от них, в коридоре за углом, была того же сорта, что и предыдущие. В дверь каюты экипажа постучал мужчина. Выглянул темноволосый юноша. Похоже, он не очень удивился гостю. Диалог между ними был предельно коротким и недвусмысленным.

\- Так что, поиграем напоследок?

\- Не против.

Гость втиснулся в каюту мимо юноши, мимоходом огладив того по заднице, и оба исчезли внутри. Дверь с шипением закрылась, оставив зрителей каждого при своем: в недоумении, гневе и радости. Впрочем, спустя несколько секунд замешательства один из наблюдателей рванулся присоединиться к празднику жизни. Второй удержал его и переглянулся с третьим. Тот пожал плечами. Жизнь есть жизнь, с чего бы ей быть иной?


	8. Chapter 8

**XVI. Свадьба**

Ньют искренне надеялся, что Тесей обойдется без исторических костюмов. Тем более традиционных. Конечно, голые коленки первого взводного украсят любой праздник. Но смотреть без смеха на складки хитона пилот не мог и наверняка провалил бы ответственную роль свидетеля. Можно было передать ее Куини. Но жаль отрывать ее от Якоба ради официальной ерунды. Два дня на станции уже прошли. Время, когда придет приказ на следующий вылет, неумолимо приближалось.

Толпа собралась такая, что Ньют был готов поклясться: в зале команда станции целиком. Разве что дежурный на посту у безопасников остался куковать в одиночку.

\- Может, еще передумаешь? Пара минут есть! - подтрунивал Ньют над Криденсом, который то и дело смотрел на вход, пытаясь угадать момент, когда подтянутся первый и второй взводы. Можно было, конечно, заявиться на свадьбу без эскорта. Но верность традициям не дала бы Тесею сделать это. Никто не удивился, что свидетелем и сопровождающим Скамандера стал закадычный друг Персиваль.

У входа возникла сумятица. Ньют заметил рыжие волосы, а после и слишком мрачный для такого момента взгляд брата. Криденс до боли сжал его руку. Пилот, успокаивая, прошептал:

\- Если Тесс будет придираться, не возьмем его на борт в следующий раз.

Шутка разжала губы штурмана. Тот, наконец, выдохнул. Но чем ближе подходил торжественный кортеж, тем больше беспокойство переходило от Криденса к пилоту. Что-то было не так. Ни привычные улыбки десантников из взвода брата, ни усмешка во взгляде Грейвза, который ехидно комментировал вполголоса, обращаясь к Тесею, ни затихающий шум не могли убедить Ньюта, что все идет как положено. Где-то на маршруте была одиночная черная дыра. Оставалось ждать, когда она проявит себя, и лишь потом станет ясно, можно ли избежать катастрофы.

Ньют бросил взгляд на Кунни. Та в ответ развела руками. Почуять неверные ноты в настроении связистка могла, но успеть что-либо предпринять в этой ситуации - уже нет. Не в тот миг, когда Тесей встал перед Криденсом, и, протянув руку, спросил:

\- Вы любите меня?

\- Да, - счастливый голос штурмана разнесся на весь зал.

\- Вы любите меня? - спросил он в ответ.

Тишина.

\- Рискну ответить за него, да, - ворвался в замерший диалог Грейвз, - Тесей два вылета подряд все уши мне забивает признаниями!

Смех и снова ожидание в зале.

\- На что только не пойдешь, лишь бы поспать спокойно…

\- Брат, твоими шутками кометы сбивать можно. Скажи «да», и уже покончим с этим.

\- Покончим! Вот именно!

Тесей, схватив Криденса за руку, вытащил его в круг, образованный толпой.

\- Скажи мне, Криденс, - начал Тесей, с головой ныряя в омут, - ответь - ты этой ночью был один?

\- Да.

\- Теперь ты врешь при всех?! - Скамандер толкнул штурмана к Ньюту.

Молчание, сперва непонимающее, а потом нехороший шепот прошел по залу, охватывая толпу.

\- О чем ты? - спросил, не понимая, что происходит, Криденс.

\- Я видел! - оборвал его Тесей. - И не только я! Мы вместе - он показал на командира и шестого взводного, - наблюдали, как ходят к тебе в каюту накануне свадьбы!

\- Но он живет там не один, - осторожно проговорил Грейвз.

Ньют молчал. Дело было не в том, что его не было в каюте. Ощущение расставленной ловушки росло, и любая попытка выгородить штурмана была бы опасной. Что мог увидеть брат, если уверен в измене, поднимая скандал в такой момент?

\- Ты был там этой ночью? – спросил Тесей у пилота глухим, не своим голосом.

\- Нет, - пожал плечами Ньют.

\- А я был!

\- Ну, хорошо, если ты сам с ним был, в чем проблема?

\- Не сам! Я видел как он, - Тесей в гневе указал на бледного, как смерть, Криденса, - миловался с кем попало накануне свадьбы!

Ньют присвистнул и обернулся к штурману. Обвинение было серьезное. Хоть он не верил, что Криденс решил оторваться напоследок, взглянуть тому в глаза все-таки стоило.

К сожалению, это оказалось невозможно. Закрыв лицо, Криденс падал в обморок.

\- Вот это спектакль! - вскользь отметил Гриндевальд. - Разыграно как по нотам.

\- Свадьбы не будет! - подвел итог Тесей.

\- Легко же ты бросаешься словами, - отмер наконец Ньют.

\- О чем тут говорить? - Скамандер-старший повернулся спиной к экипажу. - Если он одну ночь на базе подождать не может?

Персиваль посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот развел руками и направился вслед за Тесеем. Он был там и видел достаточно, чтобы понять первого взводного.

Зал опустел незаметно, но быстро. Словно стоило моргнуть - и четверть присутствующих испарилась. Пять минут, и в зале остался лишь экипаж и несколько человек, которых происшествие затронуло больше остальных. Обе Голдштейн, Яков, Серафина, Ньют. И Грейвз, сам для себя необъяснимо застрявший у входа.

 

**XVII. Вопросы**

Экипаж и собравшиеся вокруг немногие близкие напомнили Персивалю старую картинку с родной планеты: кто-то отобрал у мальчишек, не попавших в десант, пайку хлеба, и они жмутся друг к другу, пытаясь заглушить чувство голода теплом. После, в корпусе, такого не было. В учебке сразу внушали: все, кто рядом с тобой - не просто друзья. Они - твои руки, ноги, голова, спина. Не станешь же отбирать ботинок у левой ноги, чтобы напялить второй на правую? Лишать голову глюкозы ради того, чтобы всадить ее в жопу? Вы работаете всем взводом, командой, бригадой - и побеждаете. Либо косо смотрите друг на друга и погибаете на первой же высадке. Конкуренция за место взводного, за капитанские погоны поощрялась, если борьба была честной и вела всех к победе. Подставы, хитрости, обман - выбивались сразу, на первом же курсе, на стадии отбраковки. Курсантам, которые выходили в космос из учебки и, тем более, из Академии, подобные мысли в голову уже не приходили. Они действовали, выручая и поддерживая друг друга уже инстинктивно.  
Так что происшествие на станции было из рук вон выходящим событием.

Ситуация Персивалю не особо нравилась, но делать было нечего. Если Тесей поймал штурмана на вранье – у него веский повод расстаться. Даже в условиях, когда команда рассыпалась на глазах. Грейвз повернулся, чтобы уйти, и обнаружил, что рядом стоит другой Скамандер.

\- Слушай… - начал Ньют и замолчал.

\- Слушаю.

\- Хорошо.

Показалось или Ньют слегка покраснел?

\- Криденс... - начал он.

\- Ты был в каюте этой ночью, дорогой? - донеслось из глубины зала.

\- Нет.

\- Какой смысл обсуждать, - махнул рукой Грейвз и повернулся к двери, чтоб уйти, но обнаружил, что рукав за что-то зацепился.

\- Криденс не такой, - Ньют сжимал в кулаке форму взводного и смотрел Персивалю в глаза.

\- Мы все «не такие», - Грейвз собирался стряхнуть захват, но ладонь сама по себе легла на пальцы Ньюта совсем не грубо. Пальцы моментально разжались, и Ньют отдернул руку. Он поспешно отвернулся. Но Грейвз мог поклясться, что видел, как язык пилота мелькнул меж губ. Персиваль понял, что пропал.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать, - повернулся он к пилоту, старательно не раздумывая. Логика говорила, что нужно уйти. Тесей много лет прикрывал ему спину. Поддерживая Ньюта, с которым они отчаянно спорили, считай, с момента знакомства, Персиваль шел против друга. Это было по меньшей мере глупо.

\- Что делает любой из нас, когда возвращается с высадки?

\- Идет в игровую.

\- Вот именно.

\- А что не так?

\- Все так. Все делают так, Персиваль. Слухи об игровой узнаешь еще по пути в учебку. К первому рейсу уже точно знаешь, что там как, и все правила, даже если и не надеялся там оказаться. И вот представь: на корабле целый взвод психованных, которые считают, что игровая - сам Хелль. А один из этих адептов - наш штурман.

\- Ну, скажем, взвода уже нет...

\- Тут я даже не знаю, спасибо мы должны сказать Гриндельвальду или просто промолчать.

\- Предпочитаю промолчать.

Ньют кивнул.

\- Но проблемы штурмана это не снимает.

Теперь кивнул Грейвз.

\- Когда я говорил, что Криденс «не такой», я ровно это и имел в виду. Знаешь, сколько я уговаривал его просто заглянуть в игровую? Двое суток. И наверняка он просидел там полчаса наблюдателем и ушел, даже не подрочив. Ты веришь в то, что он разом изменился? Сговорился с Тесеем о свадьбе - и тут же пустился во все тяжкие?

\- Ты бывал наблюдателем? – коротко взглянув на Ньюта, внезапно спросил Персиваль. Такие вопросы были почти неприличны даже между близкими друзьями.

\- Пару раз, - хохотнул Скамандер. - Не больше. Чтобы вернуть дракона на базу, вас надо очень любить, - неожиданно серьезно продолжил он. - Вот просто очень, поверь. Больше всего драконы любят свободу. А вовсе не... Просто так дело не делается, - заметив скептицизм во взгляде Персиваля, Ньют тут же свернул неожиданные откровения. - У меня на руках штурман, которому и раньше было сложно объяснить, как важна связь в команде... А теперь новое веселье, – он взглянул в дальний угол зала, где над Криденсом хлопотали сестры Голдштейн. - Какой-то умник набирает из таких не только десант.

\- Десант-то тут при чем...

\- Из них набирают не только десантников и штурманов, Грейвз, - жестко обрезал Ньют. - Из них набирают пилотов. Кто и зачем - вот вопрос. Ладно, - он сжал кулаки. - Галактический заговор всегда успеем раскрыть… Но в то, что Криденс трахается направо и налево перед свадьбой, я не верю! А ты?

\- Да, не похоже на то, - медленно согласился Персиваль.

\- Тогда почему Тесей так уверен? И Дамблдор согласен с ним?

Грейвз пожал плечами. Мотивы Тесея, а тем более командира, были и ему не ясны.

\- Ты был с братом этой ночью? - спросил Ньют.

\- Нет, - отрезал Грейвз.

Пилот коротко кашлянул перед тем, как заговорить, но его прервали.

\- Давай же, Криденс, открой глаза! - Тина, похоже, применила запрещенный прием. Послышался звук пощечины, а после стон. Ньют и Персиваль очутились рядом с остальными мгновенно.

Первое слово, что произнес Криденс, очнувшись: «Тесей». Грейвз ругнулся в сторону. Девочки сочувственно вздохнули. Ньют присел рядом.

\- Эх, парень, ну, что тут скажешь, - развел он руками, - характер.

\- Не понимаю, - сдавленным голосом произнес штурман, - что случилось?

\- Тесей и командир видели, как ты миловался с другим накануне свадьбы, вот что, - резюмировал Якоб. - Если ты надеялся, что прокатит, то не со Скамандером.

\- Но я не...

\- Хочешь сказать, Тесей врет? - Ньют склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Криденса с удивлением. Предположения этой парочки друг о друге были одно другого нелепее.

\- Нет! - штурман потряс головой и со стоном снова опустил ее на пол. - Но я ни с кем не встречался ночью, почитал...- он смущенно отвел глаза, - молитвы, выпил чая и лег спать.

\- Какого чая, дорогой? - спросила Куини. - Ты выходил из каюты?

\- Нет.

\- Откуда же ты взял чай, - вмешалась Тина.

\- Принесли, сказали, традиция, перед свадьбой...

\- Кто принес? - прищурился Ньют.

\- Какой-то десантник, я его не знаю по имени, но видел...

\- Из тесеевых?

\- Нет. Я выпил и спать лег.

\- Ничего себе история, - Ньют посмотрел на Ковальски. - Якоб, у тебя друзья в безопасности. Может, глянешь, что там на записях?  
Якоб кивнул. Проверить записи - проще простого. Он ушел.

\- А ты где был, дорогой?

Ньют пожал плечами. Вопрос, на его взгляд, был дурацкий. Проводить время на базе, запираясь в каюте, было не в его привычках. Он хотел вернуться пораньше, но не сложилось. В представлении Скамандера остаться одному накануне свадьбы - дар куда больший, чем провести ночь в дружеском бдении. Жаль, в этот раз вышло нехорошо.

Якоб вернулся слишком быстро, даже для того, у кого в друзьях все на станции и на драконах, которые останавливаются здесь на отдых. Большей части записей из коридора, где расположены каюты экипажа, не было. Ни до происшествия, ни после. Не было и записей соседних камер, а что самое странное - единственное видео, довольно сильно потрепанное судьбой или вирусом, показывало ровно тот момент, когда в каюту штурмана и пилота к юноше, похожему на Криденса, заваливается десантник, лицо которого разобрать невозможно. А вот лицо Криденса видно неплохо.

Камеры на станции стояли не самой последней модели, хранили не так уж много информации. Но сбоев в работе системы обычно не было. Во всяком случае таких, чтобы Ковальски был о них не в курсе. Тут покопались чужие руки, это было совершенно ясно всем.

\- Но лицо-то не поменяешь, - заметил Грейвз.

\- Почему нет? - Серафина подмигнула второму взводному. - Помнишь, как разыграли Тесея?

Розыгрыш с напечатанной на станционном биопринтере объемной маской командира действительно удался. Хотя лицо Дамблдора все-таки вышло не таким живым и похожим, как у Криденса, которого они видели на видеозаписи.

\- Маска... - задумчиво протянул Скамандер. Он сел на поручень барьера, ограждавший мини-трибуну и покачался, отыскивая точку равновесия. - Допустим, масочку-то я и сам могу сварганить.

\- Можно посмотреть, кто что печатал на станционном агрегате, - предложил Якоб.

\- В честь свадьбы все... самовыражались, - тактично опустила более грубое определение Куини. - Длинный список получится.

\- Нет, ваш принтер так не может, - Серафина поправила недавно напечатанную сережку. - Альбус был не слишком похож, а Криденс - как живой.

\- Точно, - Скамандер кивнул и, скрестив ноги, устроился на поручне в позе лотоса. - Станционному - слабо. Вот только как они пробрались... - пилот замолк и снова вытянул ноги, выводя из равновесия Персиваля. Смотреть на движения стройных ног Ньюта сил не было. Отвернуться - тем более. Пауза тянулась, пока Тина не прыснула со смеху, утыкаясь в плечо Пиквери.

\- Тина! - укоризненный взгляд старшей Голдштейн веселья не прервал, а вот пилота заставил нехорошо прищуриться.

\- Как они пробрались на дракона? - поднял бровь Персиваль. - Тоже мне проблема.

\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Скамандер. - Это мы решим потом. А вот Криденса надо бы убрать пока с глаз долой.

\- Мы заберем его к себе, да, дорогой? - Куини, обнимая штурмана, посмотрела на Ковальски.

\- Конечно, - пробасил тот.

\- И наверное лучше бы сказать, что с ним...

\- Случилось что-то непоправимое? - подмигнул Якоб.

\- Да! Точно! - Ньют спрыгнул с поручня и хлопнул Персиваля по плечу. - Выгорел. А Куини "найдет" нам штурмана на соседней базе.  
Впрочем, руку он тут же убрал в карман, словно обжегшись, и отодвинулся подальше. Персиваль не удивился. У него самого плечо горело, словно плазмой припекло.

\- И что, заставим Тесея обручиться с подставным штурманом? - с иронией предложила Серафина.

\- Отлично! - сказали все почти хором. Бэрбоун вздохнул.

\- Пойдем, Криденс, - блондинка попробовала поднять безутешного штурмана на ноги. Якоб помог ей, и они увели Криденса к себе. - Все наладится. Так или иначе, рано или поздно.


	9. Chapter 9

**XVIII. Как пойдет**

Вскоре зал покинули все, кроме Ньюта и Грейвза. Пилот все еще раздумывал о своем, взводный задержался у входа. Затем и Ньют заторопился к выходу.

\- Подожди, - Грейвз загородил дорогу рукой.

\- Что? - спросил Скамандер, собранный, словно сжатая пружина.

\- Куда ты?

\- Поговорить с Тесеем.

\- Что ты ему скажешь?

\- Что он идиот - и записей нет.

\- Он тебе не поверит.

Руку Персиваль не опустил. Ньют так и стоял вплотную, касаясь форменной рубашкой сгиба его локтя. Грейвз чувствовал тепло его тела.

\- Пусти.

\- Только время потеряешь.

\- Тогда я ему врежу.

\- И что?

\- Ничего, - кулак Скамандера с короткого расстояния ударил в живот Персиваля, но тот даже не вздрогнул. Ньют ощутил каменные мышцы пресса. Не сказать, чтоб он всерьез надеялся свалить десантника. Но хотя бы пробить - должен был? Он ударил с левой - и рука попала в захват, а Персиваль внезапно оказался сзади, зажимая шею локтем, и, отводя руку от стены, почти прижимаясь к спине и ягодицам Ньюта, прошептал на ухо:

\- Бой не твоя сильная сторона. Тесей не будет сейчас никого слушать. Ему слишком больно.

Скамандер кивнул и ударил ногой назад, собираясь попасть по голени. Но ноги Грейвза там уже не было. Ньюту, которого развернуло от двери, пришлось сделать пару шагов в зал, чтобы не свалиться.

\- Без шансов, - спокойно, без тени оскорбления прокомментировал Грейвз, и, дав волю рукам, подсадил Ньюта на стол, так, чтобы встать между его ног, почти вплотную, недвусмысленно близко.

\- Что ты предлагаешь? - Ньют сидел, упершись руками в край стола, стараясь не касаться Грейвза.

\- Ты стратег - ты и думай, - Персиваль, одержав тактическую победу, довольно взъерошил волосы пилота, и, решив, что для начала достаточно, развернулся к двери.

\- Погоди, - услышал он за спиной, - Куда ты?

Грейвз вернулся. Возможно, сегодня удача улыбнулась ему шире, чем обычно.

\- Поговорить с Тесеем.

\- Это же бесполезно? - прищурился Скамандер.

\- Да, но у меня больше шансов ему врезать, - Грейвз заметил беспокойство пилота и самодовольно улыбнулся .

\- Мне не нравится, что вы искалечите друг друга, - заявил Ньют.

Персиваль, шагнув ближе, почти промурлыкал:

\- Ты будешь за меня волноваться?

\- За вас обоих, идиот.

Даже обидное словцо, которое Ньют себе позволил, не пошатнуло уверенность Персиваля: холодная война окончена. Ладони сами легли на коленки Скамандера, погладили, легонько сжали на пробу, двинулись дальше.

\- Знаешь, мы могли бы... - Персиваль собирался сделать еще полшага. Но в грудь уперлись руки, сложенные в прямоугольный «замок», и не позволили придвинуться ближе.

\- Давай не сейчас, - сказал Ньют и, встретив взгляд десантника, пояснил: - Мне будет сложно остановиться. Разберемся с этой историей, и если все будут живы... Посмотрим, как пойдет.

\- Посмотрим. Хорошо, - Персиваль все-таки прикоснулся губами ко лбу Ньюта, убрал руки в карманы, отступил на шаг. Судя по виду Скамандера, тот сам был недоволен решением. Но менять его не собирался.

\- Когда будешь вызывать Тесея, рядом должен быть Дамблдор, - сказал он.

\- И бой будет официальным… - идея не очень понравилась Грейвзу, но она решила часть проблемы.

\- Ему придется следить, чтобы вы не поубивали друг друга, - слабо улыбнулся Ньют. - И как следует подумать, какого Хелля он взял сторону Тесея в этом деле.

**XIX. Лабиринт Минотавра**

На экране замигал сигнал вызова. Ньют нахмурился. Планшет услужливо подсказывал, что Тесей стоит за дверью.

\- Чего надо? - крутанул динамик Ньют. Открывать брату в план не входило. Уж точно не сразу.

\- Так и будем через шлюз разговаривать?

\- Не о чем.

\- Я не к тебе пришел.

Стойку и выражение лица Тесея пилот представлял и без визора.

\- Больше не к кому, - сделал ход Ньют.

В металл врезали. Действие бесполезное, но отрезвляющее. Толстенные переборки на станции закрывались герметически и выдерживали абсолютный вакуум. Взломать их и в десантном костюме было бы непросто.

\- Открой.

\- Это официальный приказ?

Красноречивое молчание подсказало, что Тесей от стадии вопросов перешел к планированию. Ньют встал поперек входа и впечатал ладонь в сенсор. Дверь поехала в стену. Как он и предполагал, брат сложил руки на груди и хмурился. А теперь пытался заглянуть туда, где обычно спал Криденс.

\- Где он?

\- Спроси у Куини. Она провожает выгоревших, не я.

Тесей помрачнел.

\- Так это правда?

Ньют промолчал, глядя брату в глаза. Скамандер-старший повернулся, сделал шаг по коридору. И вновь обернулся:

\- Как бы там ни было, я не жалею.

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, стой! – окликнул его Ньют. – Что значит – не жалею? Уломать парня из Приграничья на свадьбу, бросить у всех на глазах, а когда тот выгорел, всё, что об этом сказано - «не жалею»?!

\- Полегче! Он врал мне. Нам всем. Он скрывал информацию. И он изменил мне.

\- Ты считаешь, что он был неверен, хочешь сказать?

\- Я сказал, что хотел.

\- А ты в курсе, что запись, на которой Криденса прошлой ночью видели с посторонним – крайне подозрительный обрывок без начала и конца?

\- Я все видел своими глазами, зачем мне записи?

\- А то, что записей с тем, как ты смотришь на «представление», тоже нет – тебя не настораживает?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Очнись! Что ты повторяешь за мной, как яхи? Вруби наконец мозг! Нет за-пи-сей. Ни из этого коридора, ни из соседнего, ни из смежного с ними! Ни за час до "измены", ни час после - только куцый обрывок! Якоб проверил у безопасников. Стерли, без следа, восстановлению не подлежат. Тебя ничего не настораживает?

\- Какого Хелля?

\- Нет, это мои слова! – упер руки в бока Ньют. - Если бы ты думал головой, а не задницей, ты бы понял, что это невозможно!

Тесей скривился и собирался ответить, но Ньют перебил:

\- Даже если бы это было правдой? Что с того? Поспорить могу, парень с такой семейкой ни мужика, ни девочки еще не видел! Ну, был бы ты вторым или третьим у него, какая разница? Что тебе в голову ударило, Тесей? Какая гарпия тебя покусала?

\- Теперь-то какая разница, - Скамандер повернулся и вышел.

\- Ну, уж нет! Я этого так не оставлю! - прокричал вслед Ньют, припечатывая сенсор. Уже из-за закрытой двери он услышал еще один гулкий удар по стене, и улыбнулся. Пронять Тесея было не так просто. Оставалось надеяться, что сожаление и чувство вины заставят брата принять предложение, которое ему скоро сделают.


	10. Chapter 10

**XX. Маска**

\- Записи стерли подчистую, не восстановить, - сказал Ньюту Якоб. - Начбезу очень интересно узнать, кто и как это сделал.

\- Отлично, - пилот кивнул, вытянувшись в струну, лишь бы не задевать плечами второго взводного. Но в тесноте каюты Ковальски, куда набилось семь человек вместо двоих, это было

немыслимо. Стараниями заговорщиков девочки уселись на койке у Куини, Якоб по-хозяйски разместился в душевой, а экипажу и Грейвзу выпало ютиться всем вместе на оставшейся койке.

\- Командир знает и что штурман выгорел, и что Куини смогла вызвать замену с соседней станции. Поверил он или нет - вопрос хороший. Но одобрение и на поиск, и на замену мы получили.

\- Поединка не будет. Дамблдор отклонил вызов и запретил бои на станции, - Грейвз неохотно признал фиаско своей части плана. - Сказал, потерь и так слишком много. За нарушения обещает отдать под трибунал.

\- Ничего, - отмахнулся от упаднического настроя Ньют. И, устав ютиться между свернувшимся в калачик Криденсом и занявшим добрую половину койки десантником, скинул ботинки и забрался наверх с ногами, положив колено поверх локтей штурмана, а второе - на бедро Грейвза. Криденс, подумав, заполз головой на ногу пилота и замер, когда рука Ньюта легла ему на голову и взъерошила волосы ласковым движением.

\- Свели опросы свидетелей, - Серафина с усмешкой наблюдала, как ладонь Грейвза приближается к колену Скамандера. - Ближе всего к каюте штурмана в нужное время были двое из шестерки Гриндевальда: Винда и Кролл. Кстати, последние сутки их никто на базе не видел, - она посмотрела на Ковальски. Якоб кивнул.

\- Узнаем, куда могли деться.

\- Как с маской? - осторожно повернулся к Ньюту Грейвз. Пилот стащил куртку, разложил ее на коленях, прикрыв пах, и вытащил из кармана небольшой сверток. Расправил на ладонях тонкую пленку, показал маску. Лицо штурмана было скопировано настолько точно, что казалось, будто Ньют держит в руках снятую кожу. Но черты уродливо преломлялись, оставляя неприятное впечатление. Кожа и глаза были тусклыми, словно их обладателя годами держали взаперти без света. К тому же на носу покоилась впечатляющая бородавка, даже, скорее, опухоль.

\- Гаспод! - отшатнулся от жуткого лика Якоб, когда ладони Скамандера с маской развернулись наконец к нему.

\- Ф-у-у-у! - выразила общее мнение Тина. - Думаешь, Тесей согласится на такое?

\- Чтобы исправить ошибку? У него не будет выбора, - фыркнул Ньют. - Не должно остаться выбора.

\- Знаешь, это все-таки перебор, - медленно проговорил Персиваль.

\- С чего бы?

\- Это украшение, - второй взводный покрутил головой, пытаясь найти слова, которые не обидят пилота. - Тесей на это точно не пойдет.

Казалось, новый виток спора неизбежен. Прежде и меньшего хватало, чтобы Грейвз и пилот сцепились. Но Ньют молчал, чувствуя спокойное, уверенное тепло руки Персиваля. И неожиданно согласился.

\- Хорошо.

Он сложил ладони, повозился с внутренней частью маски, провел рукой. На пленке остался усталый, обезображенный безволием облик, безо всяких бородавок.

\- Так лучше, - вздохнула Куини.

\- А ты согласен? - переключил внимание на Криденса пилот.

\- Да... - штурман приподнялся на локтях, чтобы разглядеть свое новое лицо.

\- Как она снимается? - поинтересовалась Серафина.

\- Биомаркеры, - Ньют расправил маску, раскрывая ее для Криденса. - Когда Тесей поцелует его, она распадется без следа. Ну, почти без следа, - уточнил он, - останется немного пыли, и все.

\- Что будет, если он... не согласится? - неожиданно спросил Криденс.

\- Ты готов рискнуть? Ради Тесея? Или, может, ну его? - Скамандер поставил вопрос неожиданно жестко.

Штурман закивал, молча, но часто и уверенно.

\- Тогда надевай, - Ньют протянул ему новое лицо на раскрытых ладонях.

Маска прилегла плотно, быстро, словно врастая в кожу. И вот уже вместо стеснительного, но живого и красивого штурмана на койке сидит его бледная тень, с тоскливым взглядом и безвольным, мертвым выражением лица.

\- Гаспод! - снова всплеснул руками Якоб, когда Криденс в поисках зеркала встал, заглядывая в душевую. - Ну и образи… лицо!

\- Ладно, пора за дело, - Персиваль поднялся. Следом за ним из каюты вытянулись все, кроме ее жильцов и Криденса, которому до самой свадьбы предстояло укрываться здесь от посторонних взглядов.

\- А что если Тесей и правда не согласится? - спросила у Ньюта в коридоре Тина.

\- Поцелует Тесей или любой из Скамандеров, - уточнил пилот, убедившись, что каюта Куини и Якоба уже далеко.

\- Что?! - встретил Ньют недовольный взгляд Грейвза. - Вечно смотреть на эту физиономию я не подписывался!

 

**XXI. Игровая 3. Тишь да благодать**

В конце коридора, у своей каюты, Ньют увидел знакомый силуэт. Тесей. Времени как раз хватило, чтобы свернуть к кают-компании. Но и там вечно прятаться не станешь. Избегать разговора с братом, которого необходимо помариновать как можно дольше, становилось все труднее. А еще ни один из вариантов, где можно было укрыться, как назло, не подходил для спокойных размышлений. Те же, что подходили, слишком легко вычислялись. Впрочем, была одна возможность... Ньют ускорил шаг.

Врываясь в приемную капсулу игровой, он краем глаза увидел в конце коридора знакомую рыжую голову и аккуратно прикрыл дверь до щелчка.

Здесь также было не слишком много годных вариантов. Идеально, по сути, подходил только один. Но чтобы на этот раз добраться до «Маскарада» с первой попытки, пришлось листать весь список.

Музыка оглушала. Вниз по лестнице, минуя официантов и танцующие фигуры, теперь назад и направо. Одна из укромных комнат почти всегда пустовала, можно было надеяться, что и сегодня она никому не пригодилась. Ньют закрыл дверь, шагнул к просторному ложу и резко остановился. Загремел, расплескивая содержимое по полу, стакан. Остро пахнуло спиртом и мятой.

\- Щит, - Ньют крутанулся на ноге в попытке дотянуться до дверной ручки.

\- Нет, уж, постой! - раздался в пустой комнате голос, и рука невидимого наблюдателя сноровисто ухватила пилота за бедро. Ткань костюма затрещала, но осталась целой. - Могу поспорить, я тебя знаю.

Ньют хмыкнул. Игровая не давала возможности узнать человека. Разве что двое специально договорятся о встрече вне ее стен. Да и то этот фокус не у всех получался с первого раза.

\- Мы все тут немного знакомы.

\- Да, но ты был тут вчера, в костюме наблюдателя. И позавчера, на балконе. Молчишь? Угадал?

Ньют кивнул, и, спохватившись, прибавил к движению звук «угу», догадываясь, кто был его невольным соседом. Правда, на этот раз его занимало совсем другое. Запах мяты из опрокинутого стакана. Он тоже был знаком, и это было плохо.

\- Раз уж мы все время сталкиваемся, - притянул Ньюта на ложе человек в костюме наблюдателя, - почему бы тебе не выпить со мной, м?

\- Нет, - Ньют понял, что ответ прозвучал слишком резко, но ему было все равно. - Я пас.

\- Все так плохо?

Рука незнакомца аккуратно и точно накрыла затылок Ньюта, стянула капюшон, пальцы прошлись по волосам, лаская, спустились на шею, ощупывая края давно знакомого шрама.

\- Хуже некуда, - сдавленно ответил Ньют.

\- Будет лучше, - спокойно ответили ему из пустоты.

\- Наверняка, - пилот откинулся назад, чтобы сесть, опираясь на стену, но движение получилось смазанным - его собеседник подвинулся, подставил плечо, и Ньют, устраиваясь удобнее, оказался в объятиях. - Будет, - пробормотал он. - С кем-нибудь, когда-нибудь.

Мысли Ньюта метались вокруг слишком знакомого запаха. Мята и спирт. Если это действительно перч - он попал. В самую неприятную ситуацию из возможных. Игровая сыграла с ним дурную шутку.

\- Тшш, - на этот раз шеи коснулись не пальцы, а губы. - Почему не с нами, почему не сейчас?

\- Будешь смеяться, но я пришел сюда подумать, - хотя то, о чем Скамандеру нужно было подумать, с приходом в игровую умножилось, а волна нарастающего желания с переменным успехом растаскивала мысли в стороны.

\- Не буду. Я-то сюда поспать пришел.

\- В смысле - переспать?

\- Нет. В смысле выспаться.

Ньют заржал. Мысль завалиться в игровую, чтобы отоспаться, была настолько абсурдной, что привычная логика отказывала. Руки, которые легли на плечи и разминали мышцы, похоже, напрямую влияли на совсем другие части тела. Ньют твердо решил не трахаться в эту ночь. Но теперь был готов отказаться от этой мысли. Тем более что проблем, о которых хотелось позабыть, хотя бы на время, сильно прибавилось.

\- Да уж. Самому смешно. Но тут обычно спокойно...

\- Спокойно? - выпрямился, отстраняясь Скамандер. - Здесь? Спокойно?!

\- Было. А что? - растерянность в голосе тоже была смутно знакома. Но анализировать еще и это Ньют не стал.

\- Да так, - фыркнул он, поднимаясь. - Пойду я. Со мной - «спокойно». Нет, такого я еще ни от кого не слышал! - И, вымещая досаду, шарахнул дверью так, что перекрыл шум музыки.

\- Пока тебя не было! - сформулировал наконец оставшийся в одиночестве десантник. - Вот дерьмо!

 

**XXII. Нить**

Ньют летел по коридору к своей каюте, не обращая внимания на редких встречных. Ну и денек. Три к одному: Тесей - нужно придумать стратегию и принять правильное решение; неприятная, мягко сказать, новость про перч и до кучи отсутствие секса даже в игровой. Что может быть лучше для завершения вечера? Около каюты Ньют невольно притормозил. Вечер становился прекраснее прямо на глазах. У двери на полу сидел, опустив голову, Тесей.

Шикарно. Сколько народа здесь его уже видело? А, плевать на все, время идти напролом. Ньют припечатал ладонь к сканеру и коленом стукнул брата по локтю.

\- Ну?

\- Ньют, я… - поднял на младшего Скамандера взгляд Тесей.

\- Ты что? - неприязненно парировал тот.

\- Я виноват, - первый взводный медленно поднялся на ноги.

\- А мне что с того?

\- Слушай, - Тесей прислонился к стене у открывшейся каюты и не делал попытки войти. Впрочем, Ньют встал на пороге, перегородив проем и не планировал пускать брата внутрь.

\- Винда и Кролл под арестом. Выяснилось, что они затеяли ту... Дурацкую шутку с Криденсом.

\- Мягко сказано!

\- Да уж. И я повелся.

\- Думать надо головой, - дернул плечом Ньют.

\- Да я не оправдываюсь, - Тесей снова поник. - Исправить ничего нельзя.

\- Да уж, - Ньют, шагнув внутрь, протянул руку к сканеру.

\- Погоди, - торопливо забормотал cтарший Cкамандер. - Я хоть что-то могу сделать? Для команды

\- Что? - Ньют смотрел на брата со злостью. - Что ты можешь? Нам теперь летать неизвестно с кем, а команде... - Он махнул рукой. - А, ладно. Впрочем. Если ты так хочешь все исправить, способ есть.

\- Какой? - с жадностью взглянул на Ньюта Тесей.

\- Возьми в партнеры нового штурмана.

Тесей посерел лицом:

\- Так сразу?

\- А что? - шагнул на порог Ньют. - Боишься, не симпатичный? Так красавца ты угробил. А новенькому все равно ничего не светит. Если только в игровой, да и то под маской.

Тесей виновато дернул щекой.

\- Сойдитесь на один рейд. Чтобы склеить команду хватит. Будем летать на благодарности, а потом... Посмотрим. - Ньют серьезно взглянул на брата. - Так что? Сыграем свадьбу?

\- Дайте хоть посмотреть на нового штурмана...

\- Ну, уж нет. Или берешь, как есть - или вали в Хелль, - отрезал Ньют.

\- Хорошо, - Тесей кивнул.

\- Так что, слово?

Старший Скамандер протянул руку, Ньют пожал ее и, закрывая дверь, бросил:

\- Тогда завтра вечером, в семь.

На койке, упав ничком и накрыв голову подушкой, Ньют застонал. Хотелось выпить и трахаться. В любой последовательности. Катастрофа.


	11. Chapter 11

**XXIII. Невеселое веселье**

Второй свадебный вечер больше напоминал похороны. Хотя и во время проводов погибших традиционно было повеселее. Пустые белые стены, униформа, а лицо штурмана целиком закрыто белой маской, ото лба до шеи. Толпа в зале безмолвствовала. Шепоток пробежал по рядам, лишь когда прибыл экипаж. И то шум стих, как только десант убедился, что опознать человека под маской они не в силах.

Второй взвод на этот раз ждал вместе со всеми, в зале. Весть о ссоре Грейвза и старшего Скамандера, о вызове и том, что командир запретил поединок, облетела станцию за полчаса, не больше. Куини привычно улыбалась, но недовольное постукивание туфелькой выдавало ее настроение. Работы связистке в ближайшие вылеты будет куда больше обычного. Брак, который должен был укрепить связи в экипаже, привел к таким разрывам, что их будет непросто залатать. Даже если («Когда», - поправила сама себя Голдштейн) ситуация с Криденсом и Тесеем уладится, восстановить прежнее доверие и дружбу в команде будет сложно. А учитывая, что в ссоре оказались виновны люди Гриндельвальда... Об этом разломе Куини предпочитала не думать совсем.

Когда Дамблдор уйдет, с корабля уберется и шестой взводный с прихвостнями. Во всяком случае, в это единодушно верили и десантники с дракона, и работники станции. И Куини очень хотелось на это надеяться. Двое виновных сидели под стражей у начальника безопасности, а в зале из шестого присутствовала всего пара человек, больше похожих на разведчиков в стане врага. Достучаться до них Голдштейн пока не могла.

Наконец в зал вошли десантники первого, следом появились Тесей и Дамблдор. После памятного вечера их редко видели порознь. Будь ситуация иной, слухи пошли бы однозначные.

Старший Скамандер в сопровождении своих ребят, не глядя по сторонам, решительно подошел к экипажу и взводным. Он впился взглядом в новенького. Но маска не дала возможности рассмотреть лицо штурмана, а старая форма Ковальски, заботливо удлиненная Куини, скрывала фигуру Криденса едва ли не надежнее скафандра.

\- Могли бы хоть в летное нарядить, - заметил Абернети. Его срочно призвали свидетелем вместо Грейвза, который отказался наотрез.

\- Не успели распечатать, - оборвал его бурчание Ньют. - Слишком много хлопот было.

Давид кашлянул в кулак и прекратил придираться. По базе ходили слухи, что между Грейвзом и пилотом хрупкое перемирие, вроде даже кто-то чуть ли не видел их вместе. Становиться очередной мишенью ехидного пилота было неохота.

Тесей протянул руку и, не дожидаясь положенных по обряду слов, снял маску с будущего партнера. Ближний круг зрителей отшатнулся. Выражение лица новичка было сложно прочитать, но впечатление оно производило гнетущее. Тесей смолчал, и лишь через минуту, когда шепот за спиной утих, обратился к брату:

\- Понимаю. Ладно, я готов.

\- Ха, готов, - сердито пробормотал Ньют. - А, может, он не готов, - и потянул штурмана за локоть, ближе к Тесею и подошедшему командиру.

\- Согласны ли вы стать партнерами и делить судьбу до тех пор, пока смерть или общее решение не разлучит вас? - спросил, взяв руки штурмана и первого взводного в свои, Дамблдор.

\- Согласен, - твердо ответил Тесей.

\- Согласен, - прошептал Криденс.

Якоб, стоя за спиной у штурмана, одобрительно кивнул. Конечно, это не привычная формула космобрака, где упор делают на любовь и взаимность. Но то, что произнес командир - часть куда более древнего обряда, который, и Ковальски готов это подтвердить, несомненно можно признать законным.

\- Что ж, тогда целуйтесь, - сказал Дамблдор, и отступил на шаг. Штурман сделал шаг навстречу Тесею, посмотрел на него и вяло опустил голову. Скамандер, напротив, решительно шагнул навстречу, и, взяв лицо будущего партнера в ладони, без тени сомнения поцеловал в губы. Куини, Якоб, Тина - все замерли. Десяток секунд ничего не происходило, Грейвз даже вытянулся и привстал на цыпочках, чтобы следить за изменением, которого все не было, и нет... Но тут фальшивый лик штурмана подернулся серым и стаял. Тесей с изумлением увидел то самое лицо, которое поразило его с первого мига знакомства.

\- Не может быть!.. - выдохнул он.

\- Да...

\- Но ты же... Выгорел? - взгляд Тесея с трудом оторвался от лица обожаемого штурмана и наткнулся на отнюдь не ласковый прищур брата.

Тут новость о том, что штурман Бэрбоун в порядке, и подмена оказалась совсем не той, что ждали, дошла наконец до десанта, и радостный свист толпы благополучно заглушил фразу Ньюта, давно и бережно заготовленную для этого случая. Тесей обернулся к Криденсу и снова поцеловал его, на этот раз с чувством и расстановкой, так, чтобы занялся дух и счастье разлилось у обоих по жилам. Свист и ор вокруг превратились в счет и радостное гудение. Еще чуть-чуть, и будет можно наконец праздновать. Когда Скамандер и Бэрбоун оторвались друг от друга, броуновское движение уже разносило десант за столы по периметру зала. Только компания в центре медлила. Грейвз посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот улыбнулся и не отвел взгляд. В этот момент кто-то протиснулся мимо Абернети к Тесею и Криденсу, принялся обнимать их, и Грейвз потерял Ньюта из вида. Все смело хаосом радости.

 

**XXIV. Кто здесь Ньют?**

\- Так, стойте! - Грейвз шагнул в круг зрителей, пока тот окончательно не стал непроходимой толпой. - Кто здесь Ньют Скамандер?

\- Я за него! - мелькнул синий цвет летной формы, рыжие волосы, и пилот с привычно- ехидной улыбкой выпрыгнул на соседний метр свободного пространства.

\- Вы любите меня? - Персиваль выдохнул слова не раздумывая, без остановки.

«Вау, вау, полегче!» - кажется, это крикнула Серафина, а может и нет.

Скамандер замер, словно его ударили под дых. Всего пара секунд промедления, молчания, но для пилотов время течет иначе, и все это знают.

\- Не так чтоб очень... - Ньют не усмехнулся, не отвел глаза - отличный знак. Можно продолжать шоу.

\- Тогда - Куини, Тина и Якоб обмануты, они клялись мне в том!

\- Вы любите меня? - вопросом на вопрос, не то, чтобы удачный ход, но Ньют произносит то, что должен произнести по традиции.

\- Не так чтоб очень, - эхом отразился ответ. Усмешка на губах второго взводного привычно бодрила.

\- Тогда Тесей, и Криденс, и Альбус обмануты - они клялись мне в том, - Ньют сделал шаг навстречу Персивалю.

\- Они клялись, что ты по мне иссохнешь, - еще шаг навстречу и чуть в сторону - теперь уже Грейвза, они медленно сходятся, чтобы замереть всего в полушаге друг напротив друга.

\- Что насмерть ты влюблен!

\- Все вздор!

Персиваль поклялся бы, что если поцеловать Ньюта сейчас, он не отпрянет...

\- Так ты меня не любишь? - он остановился всего в паре сантиметров от Скамандера.

\- Ну... Разве что как друга, - оглянулся на Тесея с Криденсом Ньют. - В благодарность.

Свист десанта подчеркнул капитуляцию пилота.

\- Стой, - Грейвз оказался рядом, притягивая Ньюта к себе, готовый к тому, чтобы идти до конца, но не встретил сопротивления. - Хватит, - он привстал на носках, совсем немного, и, когда коснулся губ Скамандера, рост перестал иметь значение. Потому что Ньют ответил на поцелуй, а пара тумаков, которая досталась десантнику секунду спустя, вероятно, по инерции, не имела значения по сравнению с тем, как мягки и послушны были губы. Грейвз мог бы поклясться, что почти узнал поцелуй, а Ньют, обнимая его за шею, успел и вспомнить, когда он целовал губы с привкусом мяты, и принять ситуацию как данность. Уже и свист затих, и смех, вспыхнувший, когда Скамандер оказался на Грейвзе, обняв ногами за бедра, прекратился. И Тесей в конце концов махнул рукой, призывая садиться за столы, понимая - ждать, когда эти двое разомкнут объятия - бессмысленно.

\- Нам бы выбраться отсюда, - Персиваль наконец-то прервал поцелуй и поудобнее перехватил Ньюта под ягодицы.

\- И побыстрее, - выдохнул пилот.

Грейвз выглянул из-за плеча Скамандера, стоя в закутке, куда им удалось втиснуться, максимально скрывшись от обзора, и прошептал на ухо: - Без шансов.

\- Подожди, я спрошу...- пилот откинулся назад, прислонясь головой к стене зала, даже не думая слезть с Грейвза, крепко удерживаясь на его бедрах, и Персиваль понял, что будь они в игровой или в каюте, следующие полчаса можно было бы провести так же, только с куда большим удовольствием и без одежды.

\- Фрэнк, зараза, - прошептал Ньют и, обняв Грейвза за плечи, спрыгнул. - Сказал, запасного выхода не будет.

\- Пять минут - и мы в коридоре, еще две - и у меня.

\- Пять минут, - кивнул Скамандер, понимая, что придется пережить всеобщее внимание, чтобы, наконец, убраться туда, где никого, кроме них, не будет. - Даже три, если зайти с поздравления!

Ньют, взяв за руку Персиваля, шагнул навстречу радостным воплям. Их заметили. Возвращение предлагали отметить, неслись шутки, остроты, смех, но мимо - пилот добрался до Криденса с Тесеем, обнял их за плечи, и, схватив со стола бокал с водой, крикнул: - За молодых!

Тост потонул в восторженном свисте и воплях, а Ньют и Персиваль уже неслись к двери, с каждым шагом все ближе к свободе.

\- Стойте! - рев за спиной, похоже, Тесей таки спохватился. - Держите их!

Ньют рассмеялся и почти перешел на бег. До двери оставалась всего пара метров, когда их догнал спокойный голос командира.

\- Скамандер. Грейвз.

Оба замерли, так и не отпустив рук.

\- Уходите?

\- Да, сэр.

Скамандер стоял молча и смотрел в пол. В целом, командир был прав, хотя вопрос свой он так и не озвучил. Официально для того, чтобы они с Грейвзом стали партнерами, ничего больше не требовалось: признания произнесены перед командиром при свидетелях, и поцелуй был. Но и корабль, и база опутаны традициями, технически, конечно, он может покинуть зал на своих двоих, но большой удачи команде это не сулит.

Да и у Грейвза не так много шансов найти себе еще одного партнера из экипажа, его двадцать лет выслуги подходят к концу, на вторую двадцатку остаются немногие. Поэтому больше всего сейчас Ньют ценил то, что Персиваль был готов отказаться от традиций и уйти с ним, как есть.

\- Да Гаспод с вами, - Ньют шагнул к Грейвзу и кивнул. Тот с улыбкой подхватил пилота и водрузил на плечо, поддерживая под ягодицы ладонью.

Зал взорвался свистом. Традиции были соблюдены, а то, что Ньюту пришлось пригибаться к Грейвзу, почти ложась ему на плечи, чтобы не задеть проем головой, только усилило восторженные вопли десанта.

За поворотом Ньют спустился на пол, и они в обнимку, чинно, чтобы не веселить наблюдателей из службы безопасности, зашагали к каюте второго взводного. Она была куда ближе, чем отведенная экипажу, а времени и так было потеряно немало. Тесею с Криденсом придется прогуляться до каюты экипажа - вдвое дальше, но Персиваля это не волновало.

Одежда вперемешку полетела на пол, как только Грейвз ладонью припечатал сенсор. Дверь не успела еще закрыться, а Ньют, прижимаясь всем телом, тянул с плеч Персиваля майку.

\- Ньют.

Когда пилот сидит у тебя на коленях, единственное, чего ты можешь хотеть - это непристойностей. И того, чтобы точно таких же непристойностей от тебя хотел Скамандер. И сказал об этом вслух. Желательно, погромче.

\- Грейвз...

\- Персиваль.

Смешок.

\- Хорошо, Персиваль. Но придется все-таки как-то укоротить...

\- Надеюсь, только имя?

\- О, - Ньют, не стесняясь, прикладывает ладонь к штанам Грейвза, обхватывая член, легонько сжимая, проходясь через ткань вдоль немаленького ствола. - Даже не шути так.

Грейвз фыркает. Ему нравится и то, как бесстыдно показывает восхищение Ньют, и то, что пилот ощутимо жаждет наконец заняться сексом, и странно знакомые ноты в голосе.

Он поднимает руку, проводя по позвоночнику партнера, от ложбинки меж ягодиц до затылка, зарывается в отросшие непослушные волосы, притягивая для поцелуя, снова возвращается к шее, лаская пальцами. Натыкается на края контакта, легонько проводя по круглому основанию подушечками пальцев, пока узнавание не накрывает его.

\- Только сейчас понял? - фыркает Ньют. - Нет, серьезно?

Грейвз целует его, единственным надежным способом заставляя пилота заткнуться. И жалеет, что при первой встрече молол вздор, словно канал новостей, вместо того, чтобы молча гладить, целовать и брать. Бороться лучше всего на своем поле, и этот урок стоил ему кучи потерянного времени. Но знание, что доходит до него чуть позже, через пару минут поцелуя, вымораживает Персиваля и заставляет придержать Ньюта, как раз когда Скамандер уже сидит на его бедрах верхом, распаленный, без одежды, готовый на все, лишь бы заполучить его, Грейвза член в себя и поглубже.

\- Ты... Ты был в игровой, - Грейвз не спрашивает, утверждает.

\- Да.

\- Я предлагал тебе...

\- Не один раз, - Ньют прекращает его целовать, но руки продолжают гладить Персиваля по спине, двигаясь возбуждающе медленно и без перерывов.

\- И?

\- Потом разберемся, - отметает сомнения и ужасную правду Ньют. - Потом. Сейчас мне нужен ты. Очень нужен.

Он пододвигается вперед, поднимаясь, прижимаясь бедрами к груди Персиваля, и опускается, раздвигая ягодицы рукой, прямо на его член, насаживается медленно, по миллиметру вбирая всю ширину, и длину, и твердь, заставляя Грейвза стонать в унисон с собой.

Почувствовать под пальцами тугие мышцы, гладкую кожу, видеть ее, осязать прикосновения к своей, и знать, что все это останется в памяти, не смутным ощущением, а ярким удовольствием - необычно и неожиданно остро. Настолько, что Ньют стонет в голос.

\- Что ты? - замерев, спрашивает Персиваль. - Больно?

\- Хо-ро-шо-оо-о...

Грейвз довольно хмыкает и двигает бедрами сильнее. Ньют откликается, прогибаясь, прижимаясь теснее, и они оба стонут, ускоряя темп, загоняя себя и партнера, пока тела не начинают казаться расплавленной лавой, сливаясь в один огненный шар. Ньют кончает первым и успевает, почти отключаясь, поймать момент, когда вздрогнул Персиваль, чтобы сжать его в себе и услышать восторженную ругань.

Но этого мало, катастрофически мало. Хорошо, что впереди ночь. А если повезет - то и не одна.

 

**XXV. Эпилог**

Трехмерные шахматы - не самое примитивное развлечение на станции, но они куда скучнее игры с настоящим соперником непредсказуемыми фигурами.

\- Что ты нашел в этом Скамандере, не пойму?

\- Он учится. И быстрее, чем твои гаврики.

\- Боюсь, ты будешь разочарован.

\- Вот как?

\- Его время вышло. Ты сделал ставку не на ту фигуру, Альбус.

\- Поживем увидим...


	12. Chapter 12

Это предупреждение о продолжении истории Beasts in the Space - Sex, drags and dragon, которое выкладывается здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897395/chapters/39692406  
Теперь они объединены в серию Beasts in the Space, извините за накладки )

**Author's Note:**

> "Much Ado About Nothing" - I love it! So much!


End file.
